They're Not Gone
by MusicGirl13428
Summary: What if the Volturi had decided to kill Renesmee and she had to escape? Ten years later Jacob and Nessie believe all of the Cullens have died in the battle. But Nessie will do anything to prove otherwise and will go to any extent to get them back. Please comment!
1. Preparations

**H****i guys! Yay! I figured out how to do A line break! Okay so first thing's first... I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! I'm not and never will be as talented as Stephanie Meyer! So moving on. Enjoy!****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Preparations**

I'm holding Jacob's hand as we walk around the playground. He's pushed me on the swing a few times and he even went down the slides with me. It was surprisingly entertaining to watch him struggle through the tunnel slides because of his size. He laughed with me, but you can tell something's wrong with him.

I watch as a little girl with blonde hair pulls her almost identical mother over to play with her. I pang of sadness hits me. I start to stroke my locket that has a picture of me, Mommy, and Daddy in it. _Why can't mommy play with me like that__**?**_It's such a selfish thought I push it away guiltily. It's almost New Year's Eve so I'm surprised to see so many people out in the cold weather. I'm not cold of course. Jacob's like a walking heater. I get cold sometimes but it takes a lot to get me to feel that way. Mommy and Daddy never get cold though or hot.

Jacob stops and looks at me. I reach out to touch his face. Seeing my intention Jake kneels down. _What's wrong?_ I ask him mentally. I can see the sadness and worry in his eye but he tries to play it off with a smile. "Nothing's wrong Nessie, I'm just tired."

I shake my head. I've seen Jacob tired before, but never have seen anything like this. I have a horrible guess on what the problem is but that idea is sickening. It can't be that close, can it? I touch his face again. _Tell me the truth. Please?_I show him a picture of a smiling face because that would make me happy. His eyes increase in pain and I know that he isn't going to tell me. "Okay, I know you have a reason." The agony doesn't leave but he looks appreciative.

"Thank you Nessie." I nod. I turn and watch as the girl with blond hair jumps out of the swing hesitating in the air for a moment and then she falls to the ground. I smile in delight forgetting Jacobs's mood for a moment and tug on his arm. Without looking away I move my hand up to Jacob's face and picture a swing and then someone jumping out of it. He doesn't respond.

I spin to face him and find him looking at his phone complete and utter despair on his face. When he looks up at me it's clear he didn't know I was looking at him. Another wave of shame washes through me and I'm furious with myself. How dare I forget about what Jacob feels! How could I even think about swinging when Jacob's on pain?! He abruptly grins I don't have time to see if it's real or not before he picks me up. "Let's go Nessie, we're having a campout.

I allow myself to get excited. Jacob seems excited so I should be able to too, right? I think of Mommy and Daddy then and I feel horrible for not thinking of them. I rest my head against Jacob's warm chest and lay my hand on his cheek. I picture Mommy and Daddy. I feel Jake smile a little. "Yes, they'll be camping too. We'll have fun tonight." I grin broadly now. I get to spend a whole night with the three best people on earth, what could be better? I send Jake a picture of all four of us together.

"Hold on." I take my hand away and wrap both of them around his waist preparing for Jacob to take off running. A blast of wind hits me and I know that we're running. Trees flash by and I have to close my eyes to keep from getting sick. I'm not sure if I can physically get sick but I can sure feel like it.

We run for about a minute before Jacob stops. I open my eyes and turn my head to look around. We're in a clearing surrounded by trees. Mommy, Daddy, Emmett, Rosalie, Grandma, and Grandpa are all walking around, along with a few of our visitors.

I love each visitor. All of them bring some hope and excitement with stories and powers. Zalfrina notices Jacob and me and rolls her bright red eyes. "Bella your daughter and your dog are here." She said it quietly but I still hear it and wince. It hurts me when people say bad things about people. Especially Jacob. He seems so uncomfortable around them. I have no doubt that that Jake could take them if it was one on one, but with every vampire teamed up against him, he would crumble. So whenever someone says something I feel as if they're about to pounce.

Mommy turns around and beams. "Renesmee!" She runs toward me and reaches us in less than a blink. Jacob obediently lets me go into Mommy's arms. I throw my arms around her neck and embrace her. It's such a contrast. Going from Jacobs warm muscles to Mommy's cold, loving arms. I don't try to compare the two. If I ever did decide which one was better I would never forgive myself. Daddy joins in on the hug eventually. Then we pull away and I stare into Mommy's dull red eyes. She's still smiling at me like I'm the best thing in the world. "Come on sweetie let's go see our tent."

Mommy runs me over to the tent which is just a few feet into the woods past the clearing. But when I look back Jacob and Edward are in deep conversation. Mommy sets me down and unzips the tent. We enter together. Inside half of the tent has two sleeping bags and a few backpacks and the other half is completely empty. "I call this one!" I say jumping on the bag nearest to the empty half. I figure Jacob will take the other sleeping bag and Mommy and Daddy will be in the clear half. Then I remember that I should have asked first. "Unless Jacob wants this one, you or Daddy could have too if you want. Mommy smiles and tucks her beautiful brown hair behind her ear.

"Honey, you can have whichever you'd like. It's okay to make a decision for yourself." She smiles but then it catches for a second and then she gives up entirely. She sighs and sits beside me on the sleeping bag. I pull myself into her lap and she wraps her arms around me. "Renesmee, do you know what's happening?"

I touch her face and imagine a bunch of vampires with glowing red eyes walking into the clearing. Mommy nods slowly. "Yes, the Volturi should be coming soon, either tomorrow or the next day."

"Are we going to be okay?" I ask quietly.

Mommy starts to say something but changes her mind. "You'll be okay, I promise." I want to ask about her and Daddy but if she wanted to tell me she would.

"Okay."

That night I end up crawling into Jacob's sleeping bag, it's freezing outside. I can tell it pains Mommy and Daddy to not be able to do anything about my discomfort. But Jacob's able to fix the problem. I lie awake listening to him breathe, I know Daddy knows I'm awake, he can read minds, but he doesn't tell Mommy. Eventually Jacob starts to snore but it somehow soothes me instead of annoy me. I easily fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up alone in the tent. At first I'm scared because I think that the Volturi have already come but then Mommy opens to tent. Immediately all of my fear melts. She looks especially beautiful today even though she's not dressed very fancy. "Good morning sweetie. Are you okay?"

I nod and talk at the same time, not wanting to be self absorbed with my feelings. "What about you? Are you going to be okay?" She smiles slightly.

"Of course sweetie, now come on let's get you dressed." She walks over to me and grabs a leather backpack. From inside she pulls an outfit, it's just a pink t- shirt with hearts on it and jeans but it's cute. Then she pulls a white jacket out and wraps it around me. She places the backpack on me and I can see the agony on her face. I widen my eyes to ask what she's doing but I decide against it. It's probably better not to know.

"I love you. More than anything." She tells me.

She loves me more than Daddy. Is that good or bad? "I love you, too, Mamma." I touch my necklace and try o be reassuring. "We'll always be together."

Pain streaks her face and if she could cry I bet she would be crying by now. "In our hearts we'll always be together." I barely hear here her. "But when the time comes today, you have to leave me." My heart plummets and I touch her cheek. _No! _I mentally shout this. I refuse to leave her. She's my mom. We'll always be together. I told her that and I meant it.

She seems to struggle with her next words and I feel bad for yelling at her. "Will you do it for me? Please?" I press my fingers harder to her cheek. _Why? _

"I can't tell you," she whispers. "But you'll understand soon." Who would she possibly trust with me? Daddy, of course is an option, but then why is she so secretive about it? It would have to be someone who _I_ love and trust too. In my head Jacob appears and I send that picture to Mom.

She nods and leans down to whisper in my ear. "Don't think of it. Don't tell Jacob until I tell you to run, okay?" I nod as I start to unravel her plan. She plans for me and Jacob to run if things go the wrong way. She didn't want anyone else to know because if that vampire who reads every thought you've ever had sees the plan we're in trouble. That's why Jacob doesn't know either.

She pulls out a necklace that sparkles in the sunlight. Just like us. "Pretty." I manage to say before I throw my arms around her and squeeze as hard as I can. She pulls me closer for a moment before carrying me out of the tent. Then I feel Daddy's arms wrap around us both and for a second all three of us stand united as one. But then Daddy sighs and lets us go. I climb onto Mommy's back to free her arms and we take our place in preparation.

* * *

**What did you think? Good? Horrible? Please review!**


	2. The Goodbye

**So I don't have a big interest in just copying things down from the book, so I tried to skip around the best I could. After this chapter the plot should be it's own. So thanks:)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Goodbye**

"You remember what I told you?" We had been talking to the Volturi for a while now. I tried to not listen to what I didn't need to hear. But I had been needed a few times and they had just declared that it was time to council. I couldn't ignore this any longer.

I feel tears in my eyes but I nod as she pulls me from her neck. "I love you." I whisper. I felt Jacob and Daddy's eyes on us now but I ignore them.

"I love you, too." She touches my locket as if to say that she'll never be gone from my heart. "More than my own life." She kisses my forehead, before leaning up to whisper in Jacob's wolf ear.

"Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air."

I'm about to climb onto Jacobs back but then I remember Daddy and reach for him. He hugs me and kisses me while talking to Mommy before setting me in between Jacob's shoulder blades. I fit so easily between them it was almost like they were made for me. It's also very warm and cozy in his long fur. But now would not be a very good time to bring this up.

Jacob turns to Mommy and she looks heartbroken. I wonder if I look worse than her. "You're the only one we could ever trust her with. If you didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her, Jacob." He whines and butts his head against her. "I know I love you, too, Jake. You'll always be my best man." I have tears streaming down my face now, along with Jacob.

Daddy leans in now. "Goodbye Jacob, my brother… my son." I don't get the last part but Jacob obviously does. He whines quietly as another gigantic tear pours from his eye. People from all directions are now saying goodbyes and I love you to each other.

Then suddenly Mommy winces "Get ready, it's starting." She says

"Chelsea is trying to break our bindings. But she can't find them. She can't see us here…" He shoots a glance at Mommy. "Are you doing that?"

She smiles. "I'm _all_ over this." Her shield is working! That's all I catch out of that conversation. That's just one more reason I love Mommy, she prevents pain. I'm about to ask who Chelsea is, there are so many names in the Volturi guard, when Daddy suddenly lurches for Grandpa.

"Carlisle? Are you all right?" He asks in a state of panic.

Grandpa looks startled. "Yes. Why?"

"Jane." That's all he says in reply. I might not know who Chelsea is but Jane I would know anywhere. She's one of the youngest with red hair that perfectly matches her eyes. Just her name sends goose bumps down my spine. She causes pain. She makes people hurt. That's all I need to know about her to know that I would never like her. And also, frankly, she just scares me.

As soon as Daddy says her name Mommy winces. Another attempted attack. Attempted. Nobody was hurt by it.

"Incredible." Daddy says echoing my thoughts.

Tanya, a vampire from the Denali coven hisses. "Why aren't they waiting for the decision?"

"Normal procedure, they usually incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape." Daddy answers harshly.

My heart starts to pound out of nerves. Even if Jacob and I escape, what will happen to Mommy and Daddy? Will they be tortured or even killed? And worst of all, it will be because of me. I can't stand the thought of this. How horrible a person would be if they did this? What would I think of someone who escaped to freedom while everyone else stayed back and suffered? When Jane let out a high pitched horrifying scream I have to bury my head in Jacob's fur. It helps more than I think it will. But that ache in my stomach is there to stay.

Someone on our side starts to laugh. "I told you this was our time." I recognize the voice as one of the Romanians.

"Just look at the witch's face." The other laughs.

I hear Mommy and Daddy start to talk with each other. I don't want to know and when I hear Alec's name I press my head down even further. I feel a breeze against my back. It's no ordinary wind though; it can only be the wind from the Egyptian Covens Benjamin, who controls weather. Then the earth starts to shake and I know Benjamin just created an earthquake. But, I'm too scared to look up.

"Well done, Bella!" I hear Benjamin exclaim in his slight accent. So Mommy's shield has worked for something else now too.

I lift my head up, I slight smile traces on my lips when I notice Jane and Alec glaring daggers in our direction.

"I'm going to have to concentrate." I hear Mommy whisper to Daddy. Then everyone breaks into discussions on who they want to kill. I don't press myself into Jacob's fur but sit there like a statue as one of the Volturi, Aro I think, turns to speak with us.

"Before we vote, let me remind you. Whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here." I wave of hope hits me. Maybe I could just die and everyone else could be free. But the hope is crushed almost immediately when I see our entire group crouching, ready to spring. They all have the same look, excitement. As Aro goes on the whole thing hits me. This is bigger than me. People want to fight for other reasons. A little weight lifts off my shoulders as I realize that if anyone dies, it will not be_ all_ my fault.

Then I hear the words that I have been dreading. "Let us vote, then."

One of the three Volturi members, Caius, speaks. "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." I wince a little after each sentence. I am not an it.

Marcus the third member of the group speaks kind words of peace. But, Caius still looks as if he is anticipating a battle in the near future.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems." Says Aro with an attempt of humor.

Then Aro thinks. Mixed emotions cross his face, he seems to have real trouble deciding. Daddy gasps a little.

"What? What is it?" Mommy asks.

Daddy wets his lips a little. "I don't know. I think Alice just tried to contact me. She said that she's sorry she isn't here and that she tried. She also says 'America'. Does it mean anything to you?"

Mommy shakes her head. "What about Aro? What's he thinking?"

Daddy's face grows solemn. "Signs point to no." My stomach contracts. I feel Jacob prepare himself to run. _This is it. _

Mommy leans over to Jacob and whispers quickly and so quietly that I can't hear it. Then she leans up and faces the Volturi with a new found confidence. Daddy nods slightly. "Attack."

That's when everything happens. He only said this loud enough for our side to hear so we have an advantage. Daddy runs straight for Demitri accompanied by a few others. While Zafrina and Jacob close in around Mommy.

"Hold on and don't watch." Mommy whispers to me. I obey happily. I feel Jacob lash around and only hear let out a whimper once. But he never stops. I can hear the sounds of Vampires being ripped apart in painful ways. But one scream I can't ignore. I look up.

Halfway across the clearing Daddy, Rosalie, and Emmett are all fighting with Demitri and one other. Demitri has Rosalie pinned to the ground and I watch in horror as her beautiful head gets ripped from her body. Emmett's cry of rage fills my body and he goes into a state I've never seen him in before. His eyes go wild and it's almost as if he's not in charge of his body, he's shaking so hard. He charges Demitri head on. I close my eyes because I know what's coming. After a second I look back. Demitri's arms and legs are thrown all around him and Emmett seems intent on torturing him until his last breath.

As if he was waiting for this to happen Jacob leaps into the air and dashes into the trees. I look back but no one seems to be following us. I hear the screams of the battle field until we're who knows how far away. I nestle myself into Jacob as the tears start to pour out of my eyes.

* * *

**Well? Did you like the character death? I love Twilight but ****I always feel that in a battle someone important should die. Please review!**

**A HUGE shout out to krazypurplewolf for being my first review on this story! Thank you SO much!  
**


	3. Stars

**Chapter 3- Stars**

I cry until I run out of tears in my body. After that it just turns into this weird gasping sound and when my throats too soar to do even that, I put my hands over my eyes and shake. I continue this until night. Everything is so horrible. I didn't see the whole of the battle, but I saw enough. I saw my aunt get beheaded and her boyfriend torture the person who did it to her.

That must have been Jacob's cue to leave, Demitri's death. For some reason Demitri had to be killed for us to leave. _Does that mean Rose died for me? _ This thought will most likely haunt me for the rest of my life. Who knows how long that would be? I could be dead in a year. Or I could live forever like Mommy… Mommy! I forgot to look to see if she was okay before we left! How could I? What is wrong with me?

She could be dead just like Rosalie! Then again so could everyone else. They matter too. Even the Volturi, who caused the problems, didn't deserve to die. Or did they? The ones who lived through the battle would lose people as well. Just like Emmett. He went insane when he lost Rosalie. He must have loved her more than I knew.

I try to turn my thoughts to other things, but fail. Then I can't help myself. As more images come to my mind that I didn't even remember seeing I scream. The scream pierces the night and the bugs in the trees fall silent. I startle Jacob too because he stops and looks around frantically. I quickly cover my mistake. He must feel the same way I do, so why should I get to let loose my pain and not him? I communicate with him for the first time since the battle.

_I'm sorry. It's just so terrifying. _Then I picture Rosalie without a head and send it to him. He winces and then without warning dips his head down. I get the idea and slide off of him. He pries the backpack off of my back with his teeth. Then he runs into the trees leaving me alone with my thoughts.

There's no moon tonight but the stars are glowing far away. Trees bock my vision of most of the sky but I can see enough of it. Stars. I've never learned what a star really was. As long as I can remember we've been getting ready for the Volturi. Now I might never even have the chance to learn. When I hear Jacob returning as a human I surprise him.

"What are stars, Jacob?" I don't look at him, I say fixed on the stars but I can envision the look of confusion on his face by the sound of his voice.

"Well, they're up in space. Space goes on forever and each star is a huge ball of gas in space. Our sun is a star, but it's just closer. Most stars are bigger than the sun, but because they're further away, we don't realize it."

As he was talking he came up to my side and put his arm around me. He doesn't ask why I want to know this. I'm glad he didn't, I'm not quite sure myself. "Stars are beautiful. They're always there too."

Jacob smiles a little. He's probably relieved that I didn't have a melt down on the spot. Oh but I will, I'll just make sure he's not around to see it. "Is Earth a star?" I ask.

"No, Earth is a planet that's warmed by the sun. A star."

"So Earth wouldn't be here without the sun?" I ask in wonder.

"Well, nobody would be able to live without it. We would all freeze to death in minutes." So stars give life.

For a minute we stare at the stars. Then a memory surfaces from right before the battle. "What did Mommy tell you? Daddy said that Alice told him 'America'. She said that it didn''t mean anything to her but then she told you something."

"Bella- Your mother wanted us to go to Rio de Janeiro. That's a place very far away. But she believes the message America, means that Alice wants us to stay in America."

I nod and peel my eyes away from the stars. He doesn't have a shirt on all he wears is black sweat pants. It amazes me how he's not cold, even I am. "Where are we going?"

He frowns slightly. "I was thinking a big city. Maybe so vampires would confuse our scent with others. We're already in Indiana. I was thinking Chicago might work."

I nod again even if I have no clue what places he's talking about. I don't say anything in reply so we just stand there for a minute looking at each other. He must see the same amount of pain in my eyes as I see in his. "Are you okay Nessie?"

I manage out Rose's name and he winces again. "We never really got along very well. I feel bad now."

I didn't even think of that. I feel a huge urge to comfort him and I don't push away the feeling. I run up to him and hug his legs. "She didn't help. She wasn't nice to you either." As soon as I say it I know it was the wrong thing to say. But he doesn't make a big deal about it.

"Come on Nessie, let's get going. We should be able to make Chicago by morning. You should get some sleep too." That isn't even a question. I'm not sure how long it would be before a slept again. Even if I manage to get to sleep I didn't want to think of the nightmares that would follow. He carries the backpack into the woods and changes back into a wolf.

He trots over to me and slings me onto his back with his teeth. Then he throws me the backpack, which I catch easily. I get myself comfortable but I don't want to go. Now I have no one to talk to. I should probably try to get some sleep though. I roll onto my side facing Jake's back and scrunch up into a ball.

But as I look up, I realize there always is someone there. Or some_thing_ and they comfort me enough to sleep in peace, the stars.

* * *

**So this chapter is really short but** **I needed one more chapter when Renesmee's younger. Next chapter will be later on when she's older. **

**Thank you everyone who followed and put me on alert! You don't know how much it means to me! Please review! Especially if you like it.**

**I told you before I'm not sure how long it'll be in between updates. The past few have been only a day which is an amazing accomplishment since I 'm so busy. But if you like the story, hang with me because I have no intent on stopping it.  
**

**Thanks for reading everybody!  
**


	4. Normal Kid

**Chapter 4- Normal Kid**

10 Years Later

Ten years later I wake up in a small house located around the Appalachian Mountains. Jacob hates it out here. But, I love it. We move around a lot now and never stay anywhere for longer than a month. So, I figured one or two weeks away from the biggest cities in America couldn't hurt. That's the only reason Jake doesn't like it, because he thinks our scent is ten times stronger and easier to follow out here. He's probably right, but oh well. Besides that, the stars are brighter than ever out here.

I throw the sheets off of me and stumble blindly to the bathroom. It's almost December and we don't technically own the house. We just borrow it for a few days then move to another empty house. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to do it without complaining.

Like always I check the mirror for any signs of abnormal growth spurts, but I don't see anything. After about seven years I just stopped growing. I look like a normal seventeen year old girl. Well not normal, I actually look like some super model.

Every boy I see watches me when I walk passed him. Why shouldn't they? My eyes used to be a weird but cool brownish color. But now they're starting to get a green tint in them, making them even more stunning. My skin is very pale, no matter how much I'm out in the sun. There's not a flaw in my skin, no birth mark or any type of scar. My lips are perfectly shaped. My hair is curled in spirals constantly and my hair is a wonderful strawberry blonde color. I'm gorgeous, I'm every girl's idol and I'm every guys dream. I hate it.

All Jacob ever tells me is to lie low and not make a scene. So what do I do? Walk down the street and cause a riot of people coming to talk to me. Jacob always scolds me about it, like he should talk! He's almost completely opposite from me. Darker skin, eyes, and hair he causes just as much chaos as I do. Then he barely ever wears shirts, but that's only because we can't afford for him to buy a new shirt every time he phases.

Jacob. I know that he'll be anything I want him to be. So what do I want? I stop myself then and there. _I don't care. _I remind myself. I change into a flowing white blouse and jeans. On anyone else it would look casual, but on me it looks like a million dollar fashion statement.

My stomach rumbles and I groan. I hate feeding. I can live on human food for a while, but not for long. The longest I've ever gone without animal blood was two weeks. If I had my choice, I'd be a vegetarian. The look on the animals right before you kill them, it's heartbreaking. But I know that I have to and I also know that we're probably going to have to leave soon anyway so it's a good time to feed.

I leave a note on the kitchen table that says "Gone Hunting." Then I sigh. Even my hand writing's beautiful. I bet the only time I'm not irresistible is when I'm kneeling over an innocent creature, sucking the life out of it.

The outside breeze hits me but it's not enough to make me shiver. _Let's make this quick. _I think. The house that we're living in is on sale in a very small neighborhood. The houses are really close to the trees so it's easy for me to slip away unnoticed. It probably helps that it's six in the morning on a Sunday too.

I immediately catch a scent of a doe running about one hundred yards the east. Dread builds inside of me but I have to do it. The faster the better. I shoot through the trees and almost instantly feel my hand enclose around the deer's body. I close my eyes so I can't see the deer before sinking my teeth into its neck.

The blood soothes my throat and the gnawing stops in my stomach. I breath escapes my lips as the refreshing feeling washes through me. I wipe my mouth on my hand and look down, what I see makes me smile. My white blouse is still a snowy white. As much as I despise hunting I'm getting better every week. I drag the deer to the creek that runs through the trees. I lay it on the side that doesn't have my bite marks on it. If someone was walking through the woods and saw a deer with all of its blood drained and fang marks it might be a little suspicious.

I dash back to the house to find Jacob awake and at the table. I might have changed a lot since we left, but Jacob hasn't. I frown as I see what he's wearing. Shorts, a backpack, and has two suitcases in his hands. I knew it was almost time to go but I hoped it wasn't so soon.

"Now?" He looks at me and nods nonchalantly. He's so used to breaking this news to me now it doesn't matter anymore to him.

"We're heading to Ohio. Cincinnati. There are lots of people to disguise your scent." He tosses me the same backpack that Mom gave to me ten years ago.

_Mom. Dad. Rosalie. Emmett._ With every person I remember pangs of guilt and pain hit me. They must all be dead. Otherwise we would have heard from them by now. We're still following Alice's instructions, we never have left America. But I can tell Jacob's getting a little tired of that.

"How long will be there?" I ask knowing the answer.

He smiles a little which surprises me. "Hopefully the rest of the year, school lasts all year after all."

My jaw drops. "School? Isn't the entire point of this to _not _draw attention to ourselves?" I would love to go to school. But, I choose me and Jake living over an education.

"I think your mother would have liked it. She wanted me to give you the best life I could. She wanted you to be a normal kid." He knows I won't complain anymore to that.

"Okay. Then where are we staying?" I say trying to sound a little defiant. I melt too easily when it comes to the good of others.

His smile broadens when he realizes that I'm really not going to argue. "I rented us a two bedroom apartment. We should probably get going."

I nod and take a deep breath. We walk out the back door and I jokingly cover my eyes with my hands, like a child playing peek-a-boo, as he strips out of his pants. He runs into the trees to phase into a wolf and when he returns I fasten a rope around his huge body and tie the two suitcases to it. I can run myself now and carry the backpack but that's it, he's much stronger than me. I look at Jake and nod.

We make great time so it's not even evening when we arrive on the outskirts of the city. Jake finds a place to phase back in private and then we enter the city. People are everywhere. If I wasn't as strong as I am I would have been scared I'd get hit by a car. I can barely even see the huge buildings, or the sky. At one point we're walking down the side walk and a huge wave of people start to push us apart. I panic and start to use my strength to my advantage. I manage to shove a little girl over and knock a fully grown man off his feet before running smack into Jake, who had apparently done the exact same thing. He takes my hand and I let him without hesitation.

By the time we make it to our apartment and actually get in the room its dark outside. The room isn't small but for us it's like a dog crate. _Bet Jake likes it._ I laugh to myself.

The living room has one couch and a TV on the opposite side of the room. The kitchen connects with the living room and has a small table. Both sides of the living room have a door on it leading to a bedroom with a dresser, bed, and bathroom. I call the room with the balcony and Jake doesn't object. I walk straight into the balcony and look up. I can't see the stars anywhere. It's too bright.

Jake joins me eventually and looks up too. "I don't like it here Jake." I say simply.

"Me either. Why don't you like it?" I can't say I'm shocked that he doesn't like this place but it still surprises me for some reason.

"No stars. Too busy." I touch his arm and relive the moment we got separated in the streets. He nods as if to say he gets it.

"I was scared too. But you should like school. It's… entertaining. You meet some interesting people too. There was this kid at my school who would do anything you dared him to. He was a blast." He laughs a little.

Jake doesn't usually talk about his past life so I jump on the subject. "Really? Tell me more."

He smiles a little and shakes his head. "You should get some sleep tonight. You have school tomorrow."

Jake tries to walk me to school but I object. I'm going to do this on my own. We're sitting at the table eating breakfast after fighting for the last hour. We sit in silence. Neither of us likes fighting with each other, but we're both pretty stubborn when it comes down to it. "Okay, I'll make you a deal." Starts Jacob. "They're not expecting you until lunch. I'll buy your supplies and you can go there yourself. But, I want a text when you get there, at lunch, and you let me pick you up at the end of the day."

I figure this is the best option I'll get so I take it. "Fine, but you can't stalk the school. They'll put us on a lock down."

I meant it as a joke but he looks hurt. "I'm just nervous. What if you get hurt?"

I try to smile a little bit. "By who the school bully?" Jake has to smile too. I can take any normal human. But I know he's thinking of some other people because I'm thinking of the exact same ones.

"We've made it this long. I have no plan of not making my mom's final wish come true." He winces on the word final, but I had to say it. It hurts me too and he knows that. I smile. "Well, if you're going to get my stuff you'd better go. Don't want to be late for my first day as a normal kid."

* * *

**I know that I keep saying how I'm not sure when I'll update and then I come and update daily. But, I just want to get the first few chapters in before I start spreading them out. Like I told you before I'm really busy and I _still_ am so who knows the next time I'll update. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put me on alert, or followed the story. I appreciate it.  
**

**PLEASE review! Also if you have any ideas or suggestions don't be afraid to post them or send them to me. I _love_ new ideas and it also lets me know that you like the story enough to try and make it better.  
**

**Anyway... BYE BYE!  
**


	5. School

**Chapter 5- School**

My new school is huge. I'm standing in the parking lot staring at it in awe. I'm dressed in a cute green dress that comes down to my knees. It's a v-neck and the sleeves are loose and tie at about my elbow. I have a golden head band pushing my wavy hair back. I must look like some type of rich, snobby girl, but I want to look nice on my first day. The school itself looks like a rich kid school though. It must be at least three stories tall and it's wider than every house we've stayed in put together.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. As soon as I open the huge double doors I'm immensely glad I went hunting only yesterday. There are so many people that could get hurt. I know right away that I can't let myself get the least bit hungry, or someone may have lots of problems. The front lobby has beautiful white tile and the walls are a silvery white color. To the left and right of the lobby, glass walls and doors block your path so you can't go anywhere else.

After a minute of walking around just looking at the place a woman opens the glass door to the left. I whirl around to face her.

"Hello Vanessa, I'm Mrs. Jones. I'm the principal." She holds out her hand but I just stand there. I haven't talked to anyone but Jacob since we left Forks. I certainly didn't expect her to call me Vanessa. Then I get it and shake her hand, plastering a smile on my face.

"Yes, Vanessa Wolfe." This was the name on the passports we were supposed to use when we left America. But, we're not allowed to use them anymore. Besides I look ages older now.

"We have someone coming to escort you to your next class now. If you would, follow me up to my office to get your schedule." She says turning back the way she came. The office is just one main desk for student needs, and then hallways leading to other offices.

The principal gets the best deal hands down. An entire side of the wall is glass so she can look out into the parking lot. Which, doesn't sound so cool, but when you put the city in the background, it's beautiful. She has just enough time to hand me a sheet of paper before two things happen at once. I realize I don't know what grade I'm supposed to be in and a boy comes walking in to the office.

He starts to say something to the principal when his eyes land on me. He gapes for a second and then regroups himself. "Hey, I'm Will." I can tell right off the bat this guy thinks he's cool.

He does have the look of a cool kid, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pretty muscular body, but he's got nothing on Jake. As soon as I think this I blush. What's wrong with me? I don't like Jake, do I? No, no I don't. I love him as a brother, that's all. _Jake's still better looking than Will, if I like him or not. _ "Re- Vanessa." This was going to be difficult.

Will smile's. "Are you ready to go?" I nod and turn back to the principal, she nods approval and I follow Will out the door.

As soon as we're out of the office he starts to talk. "So welcome Vanessa, to Charles High School."

I smile the prettiest I can. "Thank you. But, please call me Nessie. Everyone does." Translation, Jacob does and everyone else is dead. But what Will doesn't know won't hurt him, unless I get hungry. "So, um, what's your next class?"

He seems pleased that I care enough to ask. "Here, let me see your schedule." He glances at it for a second and grins. "Just follow me around to know where to get to; we have almost everything the same."

I think it'd be weird to ask what grade I'm in so I try another route. "So that means you're in my grade?" It sounds a little stupid but what does he care? He's still having trouble looking at me and focusing at the same time.

"Yep, juniors rule." He laughs like it's some inside joke only a few people would get. I smile too, just because I can. "Aren't you cold?" He asks.

I look down for some stupid reason like the answers on my clothes and then shrug. "I guess not."

He looks impressed. "Dang, that's weird. It's freezing in here."

I laugh along with him now. He might be one of the cool kids, but he's not a jerk. We stop in front of a silver painted door and butterflies enter my stomach.

"Are you nervous?" He asks as if he was reading my mind. Pain hits me as I remember who else could do that.

"A little bit."

"Don't be, you're beautiful. They'll love you." I look at him for a moment as he processes what he just said, and then he blushes.

"Thank you." He nods and opens the door.

As soon as he enters various calls of his name and "What's up?" and "Hey" fill the room. I stand back in the doorway.

"Guys, meet Nessie." He waves me into the room and I obey. The room falls silent and I can just make out Will nodding in agreement in the corner of my eye. I smile a little and wave.

"Hi." I manage to get out.

What I assume is the teacher walks up to greet me. "Hello dear, I'm Mr. Davidson, your biology. You can take a seat back there and I'll speak with you as soon as I can."

Apparently "back there" was where all the popular kids sit, because Will came to sit right beside me and he seems to be surrounded by friends. One of the girls leans over and whispers something in his ear. He laughs. "Oh, yeah."

She was probably asking about me. The boy on my other side looks at me with brown eyes just like Jake's, I smile at him.

Mr. Davidson announces that it's time for lunch and there's a riot to the door. I don't eat at lunch. I can eat human food, but I'm not sure this would qualify. Besides I just fed yesterday. Will sits beside me which I'm grateful for, I would have sat alone otherwise. Immediately Will's friends surround us. That girl who whispered to Will in class sits on my other side. She's pretty, I guess and she seems to have a huge crush on Will.

"Hey Will." She says looking right through me.

"Hey, Jane. This is Nessie." My breath caught in my throat. Images of that horrible witch torturing people that I love, but couldn't protect at the time, come back to me. I hate that girl. She's the only person in my life I've ever truly hated. Even the other members of the Volturi had to fight to win a battle. Well, except for Alec, but he just seems a little more humane than Jane.

"Something wrong, Nessie?" She asks in a mock sweet tone.

I shake my head quickly. "No, I'm fine."

She looks depressed by the answer; as if she was hoping I was hurt. "What type of a name's Nessie? Like the Loch Ness Monster?" She laughs.

It stings, but I'm not giving her that satisfaction, so I laugh with her. She looks outraged but Will looks relieved. He's probably glad some girl fight didn't break out. "No, it's short for Vanessa. But good guess."

The rest of the day's horrible. I have no clue what anyone is talking about in class. What's algebra? What's biology? Nothing makes sense. Will's nice to me and partners up with me for things and it enrages Jane. My last class of the day is French, Jane's in the class but not Will and as soon as school's over she marches straight up to me.

"You have some nerve girl. Do you know how long I've loved Will? Huh? I was just about to ask him out when you come and win him over!" She's backed me up against my locker now. Everything Jake's taught me screams to fight back, to push her and throw her down the hallway. It takes everything within me to resist that urge.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm sorry if I took him, but I don't like him." She looks a little taken aback.

"Really? But everyone likes him."

I shrug and turn around to my locker. Will waits for me and I insist we wait for Jane as well. He doesn't seem to mind. We walk out of the school together and now that Jane doesn't think I'm out to steal her crush she's actually okay.

Jake's leaning against a car in the very front of the parking lot. I sigh a little. Is it that hard for him to wear a shirt? Jane's in the middle of some gossip about another girl when she spots Jake.

"Who's that?" She asks.

"That's Jake. He's my…" I'm not sure what to call him but luckily I get saved from saying anything by Jane.

"You know him? Wow." She looks at me knowingly. I'm confused for a second before I get that she thinks he's my boyfriend, that's why I don't like Will.

I'm about to walk up to Jake when someone stops me in my tracks. Someone is behind Jake. Two people, one girl and one boy are there. The girl has honey eyes and a pixie hair cut, the boy has long blonde hair and the same eyes.

Alice and Jasper have found us.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Is it going too fast? More detail? You don't have to tell me I need to work on punctuation, I already know.  
**

**Thank you for reading! If you've read this chapter it either means you love story so much you've kept up with it or you absolutely hate it and like to make fun of it. Either way, a view's a view. Thank you for following and putting me on alert, those of you that have. **

**So, I try to update every few days if I can. But, by doing that I don't have time to edit and revise as much as I probably should. I would LOVE to have a beta. If you are one or think you know of a good one, please tell me! Either post it as a review or PM me. I think it would be very helpful for me to have one. And I also think it would make me a much better writer. **

**Thanks! MusicGirl out!  
**


	6. Everyone Needs Friends

**Chapter 6- Everyone Needs Friends**

I gasp and feel my face drain of all color. Which probably isn't a lot, being half vampire and all, but you get the point. I stand there for a moment just staring at the two unchanged figures. Jasper looks kind of uncomfortable, but Alice looks ecstatic to see me. They're both dressed in sweatshirts and hats and anything else that would hide their skin from the sun. After a moment she grins even wilder and runs up to me as fast as she can. Literally, runs as fast as her vampire speed will take her.

I'm thrown into a huge hug and she squeezes me harder than I've ever been squeezed before. "A- Alice. A-a-air." She gets the idea and loosens her grip a little bit but doesn't let go.

"Nessie! I've missed you so much! I thought you were dead, nobody-" Jasper then walks up calmly and puts his hand on her shoulder. She realizes that she's gone completely overboard and pulls away. Jacob walks over to join us, he doesn't look too happy about out new company.

"Let's go." He's looking straight at Will and Jane who are staring at us in confusion.

I turn to them and try to make up some excuse on the spot. "These are our friends Alice and Jasper. We don't get to see them very often."

Will raises his eyebrows. "You thought she was dead? How did you run that fast?"

Alice looks at him probably much more calmly than I did. "It's a joke. If she doesn't call, we say that she's dead. I just ran, nothing more. Who are you?"

Will seems to accept this thinking that there is no other explanation that would make sense. "I'm Will. This is Jane." He says motioning to Jane on his left.

The affect of this name is instantaneous on everyone but Jasper. "I agree with Jacob on this, we need to go. Now." He says in a controlling voice.

I wave goodbye to Will and Jane and together, the four of us walk out of the parking lot. Almost everyone outside's eyes are glued to us. The four best looking people they've ever seen walking right in front of them must have caught their attention.

As soon as we're out of sight we run at full speed. Jake's faster when he's phased, but he can keep pace right behind us as a full human. I'm surprised when Jasper stops running right in front of our apartment building and walks in.

I don't know what I expected. To run away and never come back, maybe would have made sense. But not to just all collapse on the couch in our living room. But we get right back down to business.

Alice immediately starts to talk. "We thought you were dead. I can't see you, Nessie, when you're with Jacob. So, since you haven't really left his side for ten years I haven't been able to track you. Going to school was probably the best thing you ever did. I saw you go into the school and the name of it. We would have been here earlier but it took some time to find the right school."

Silence follows and I can almost feel Jacob shaking with nerves as I ask the question that's been eating me for the past decade. "What about everyone else?" It was no more than a whisper but it seems to echo through the room.

Alice takes a small breath. "I'm not sure. We've tried to go back but couldn't get close enough to not be detected. But now if they catch any of us you have been found."

"So, you think they're dead." I mutter.

"Like we said, we're not sure." Alice says softly. I look at Jasper, knowing he won't hide the truth from me.

"If we had high hopes that they were alive, we would have searched around Forks for them." My nose tingles like it always does before I start to cry, which isn't often.

Alice hurries to assure me. "I don't believe that. I think they're alive."

Anger starts to boil inside me. But the anger's not at Alice, although that's who I take it out on. I respond before I even think about it. "Really? So you would leave them? You think that they're there but you won't give yourselves up for them? We've been alone for ten years, not knowing anything! You have the nerve to show up now?! Do you know what we've been through? Do you think I was too young then to know what really happened?! I saw it! I saw it all! Rosalie is dead no matter what you think, I saw it happen! How could you?!"

I run out of the living room before anyone can follow me. Once in my room I jump under the covers and cry. They're dead. I guess I always knew that, but to hear it from Alice and Jasper was different. I know what I said is horrible. I shouldn't make them give themselves up for my mom and dad. I make a decision right then. I'm going to do it too, all by myself.

I pack the backpack Mom gave me with money and some clothes. I change out of my green dress and into jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Then I crawl back into my bed. At midnight I will leave. I remember that Alice can see the future and sigh. Now what?

I figure I might as well try and so at midnight I creep out to the balcony. Lights are still on in the city, but everything around our building is silent. My backpack's slung over my shoulders and I know I've made the right choice. Staying alive all alone wasn't good enough anymore. We're on the seventh floor, I could jump but if someone saw I would be in huge trouble. I glance around and nobody seems to be around so I climb up onto the rail. I'm about to fly when something grabs me from behind.

My instinct kicks in and I whip around and feel my fist collide with cold, hard skin. "Alice! You scared me."

She opens her mouth to say something, but before she can I hug her. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. It was horrible."

She sighs and wraps her arms around me. "It's okay Renesmee. I know you didn't mean it." She pushes me away and suddenly scowls. "But, you can't just run off like that. You should know this by now and besides, I'm going to catch you every time you try." I nod but she isn't done yet. "Your mother is the only person who ever escaped me."

I try to sound casual and not show what I'm doing. "How'd she do that?"

"Your father went out hunting and Ja-" She stops herself and puts the glare back on her face. "Nice try Nessie. But no, I'm not going to tell you."

I groan and stomp back to my room. Alice slips in behind me. "We thought about what you said after you left, and you're right. We'll find them, dead or alive." Then she slips out as quickly as she came in.

I sink into my bed. Its better, knowing that Jake and I aren't alone anymore and that someone else is looking for my parents. I can't leave without being caught and I know that, I'll just have to wait.

That morning I'm forced to go to school _again. _I can't concentrate in any of my classes and at lunch I'm silent, staring into space. _I need to get out of here!_ I hear Will try to talk to me from across the table, when I don't answer Jane slaps me, hard. It doesn't hurt but it stuns me that she would do that. I look at her in shock.

"What was that for?" I ask probably too calm for someone who should have just seen stars.

She raises her eyebrows and stares at me. "What's wrong with you?" I get a sudden flash of the Vampire Jane sitting in front of me instead of Normal Jane, because Normal Jane is now trying to inflict pain. I jump a little and blink.

"I don't understand. I'm just having a bad day, that's all. Why did you hit me for that?" Jane rolls her eyes but Will looks concerned and not for the reason I think he'd be.

"Jane, slap me as hard as you just slapped Nessie." He orders. I cock my head a little in confusion. Jane also looks puzzled.

"Why?" She asks slowly.

"Just do it."

She reaches across the table and slaps him. He winces and puts his hand to his cheek in pain. My stomach churns as I think of how Vampire Jane could be hurting my family now, if they're even alive. I try to think which would be better, having them dead or tortured. Dead, at least then _they_ wouldn't feel pain. When Will removes his hand his cheek is bright red. That's when I understand what he's doing.

"Gosh Jane, that hurt." I say far too late. I move my hand to my face to try and make it look a little more believable, but I think I fail.

Jane seems to understand too. "Why didn't your cheek turn red?"

I fake a little laugh. "I don't know, is it a bad thing?"

"You felt so cold." She recalls. "Are you sick?"

I take the bait. "Well, I feel a little off today and I'm not in that good of a mood either."

Will and Jane nod, I breathe a sigh of relief. I got out of this one, but how long will it take others to find out? I can't pretend to be sick every day.

"So why are you upset today?" Will asks curiously.

Jane shoots him a look. "If she wanted to tell us she would, stop being nosy." She turns to me. "You don't have to tell us."

Too late now, not telling why would be suspicious. I decide to give them part of the truth. "My parents died ten years ago. Usually I'm fine, but they seem to be stuck in my head today." My eyes water a little and Jane puts her arm around me.

"I'm sorry, thank you for letting us understand though." Immediately I feel horrible about ever comparing her to Vampire Jane.

I smile a little. "Thanks Jane." Will seems glad that we're finally getting along perfectly and smiles. I feel a slight weight lift off of my shoulders then. Someone else in my life is there to help me now. I understand why people want friends so badly. I had always believed that one close person was wonderful, but not anymore. The saying "the more the merrier" finally makes sense. Having more people around to pick you up and share happy memories with _is _a good thing. It makes life better. My parents would be happy for me right now.

Maybe school wasn't such a bad idea. Everyone needs friends, even me.

* * *

**Now that one of my shows is over *wipes tear* I'm going to be able to update almost daily, but no promises. **

**What did you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me!  
**


	7. Captured

**Hello everybody! MusicGirl here! Just wanted to thank everyone who's reading this chapter for sticking with me!  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Captured**

For two long weeks I attend school without complaint while everyone else tries to find clues of where my family's being held. I'm starting to get to know Will and Jane's other friends pretty well now and I fit in perfectly with them. If I wasn't so nauseous about finding my parents I would actually be enjoying myself. On one particularly boring math lesson the phone rings. The teacher grumbles about interrupting instruction time and marches to the phone. While she talks chatter breaks out amongst the class. Will cracks some joke about the time the teacher hangs up the phone. I'm about to laugh until the teacher makes a little announcement.

"Vanessa Wolfe , check out."

I gasp and feel my unusual heart beat speed up. There would be only one reason that Jacob would pull me out of school. That reason just happens to be the exact same thing that's been eating me alive for weeks now. Will notices my unusual behavior and puts his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" He mouths.

I look at him and whisper "Goodbye. Thank you."I know that this will be the last time I see him. "Tell Jane goodbye for me too." My voice cracks on the last word and I look at my desk. I take a moment to take a breath before I gather my stuff and walk out of the room.

As soon as the door shuts behind me my legs turn to jell-o and I have to lean against a wall for support. I clutch my stomach to keep everything from making an appearance on the outside of my body, letting all of my folders and notebooks clatter to the floor. My breath comes out staggered and quick. _Are they dead? Are they in pain? _

I hear the door start to open again and try to straighten up but fail. I end up with my back still pressed against the wall and my arms hugging my knees on the floor. I manage to lift my head up enough to see Will coming from the class room. His eyes widen when he sees me and he kneels down beside me frantically.

"Nessie! Are you okay? What's wrong?" He moves in front of me and paces his hands on my face. He starts to call for help but I clamp my hand over his mouth. I shake my head and motion him to be quiet.

"I'm fine. I promise." I remove my hand and he looks at me quizzically. I pick my stuff up and stand up waiting for his questions.

"What's wrong? And what the hell was the goodbye and thank you for?"

My mouth goes dry and I stare at him trying to come up with an answer. "I- I'm- I'm fine. I just- I need to go." I start to walk away but he reaches for my shirt and ends up trying to sink his hands into my rock hard skin. The effect is instantaneous. He jumps back and yelps.

"What _was_ that?"

I want to answer but I know that I can't. I shake my head again. "I can't tell you." I whip around and go full speed down the hallway. I don't stop until I catch sight of Jasper and Alice in the lobby of the school.

Their faces tell me that the news isn't good. I burst through the glass doors and stare at them. They don't say anything at all but just turn around and walk straight out of the school. I follow them and the shaking starts to return to my legs. As soon as the door slams behind us they turn to face me. Alice wastes no time at all. "Someone was either tracking you and Jacob or me and Jasper because someone found us. We're not sure who it is, it could have been someone from the Volturi or someone who just wants the prize that's been slapped on our heads. Whoever he was captured Jacob. It was an ambush and we stood no chance. Without Jacob we would both be dead. The vampire was extremely advanced."

I was expecting many things. Parents are dead. Parents are being tortured. But I never thought that it would involve Jacob. I thought I was about to cry but I surprise myself by standing up straight and talking in a steady voice. "Then let's go. He can't be far now and if he can follow our trail then we can follow his."

Jasper nods. "You're right. We need to go now. Jacob could be killed at any second now. We're his last chance."

On that happy note Alice hands me the backpack that I packed two weeks ago. My mind slips to that day and I have to wonder what would've happened if I had left. Would Jacob be in the hands of one of his mortal enemies or would he be safe in the apartment? Whatever the answer is I can't dwell on it now. I have to help Jacob.

Jasper seems to have the skill of tracking perfected and knows immediately where to start on the trail. We head back to the apartment building, I want to go back to our room but Alice refuses to let me. "We're risking a lot by even coming here." She throws a glance at Jasper and he rolls his eyes. "Somebody could be watching our room right now."

"We need to be here. If you'd help me find his scent we could leave." We're wandering around the building while Jasper sniffs around. It must be really weird looking to anyone watching.

Alice and I spread out and I almost instantly catch Jacob's scent. I look up and see Jasper and Alice still looking around. "Guys, they went this way." Jasper runs over and takes a big sniff of the air. He gags.

"Yes, you're right. Alice, this way love." For some reason when Jasper says the word "love" a pang of pain hits my stomach. I shake it off and watch as Alice runs over. She starts to sniff too but Jasper stops her. "It stinks. Don't smell it."

I frown and smell the air. All I smell is Jacob, the normal scent of a campfire. I only have a vague memory of the La Push reserve, but what I do remember smells like him. It reminds me of home so I've never understood the whole "you smell horrible thing". I shrug. "I don't smell anything bad."

Alice raises her eyebrows. "Really?" Something seems to go through her and she smiles. "It must be the imprint." Oh yeah, the imprint. I've never been sure about how I felt about that, I love Jacob. But I'm not sure how I love him. I throw that as far away from my mind as I can. That's so not important right now.

"Yeah sure, so let's go."

I follow the scent south for a while before Jasper agrees to take over. Not too long after Jasper realizes that the trail is going in a constant direction and starts to pick up the pace. It's cold outside, and even I'm able to get a little chilly. I can't bring this up though. We have to keep going and even if I did want to stop nothing Alice or Jasper could do would help me. So we press on. Once we cross the Ohio border it gets a lot harder to track. Whoever it was went back and forth then would lurch to the side only to just come right back. If they were looking to confuse us, they did a heck of a good job.

After having to go backwards for a while after losing the scent a find it again and turn to the left. Alice and Jasper must have also caught a scent too because they both turn another way confidently. I throw my head back and growl. We'll never reach him in time. Together we decide to take the trail I chose because of the whole imprint and liking the scent thing. After about a minute of carefully following the path another scent hits me. I snap my head up to get a better whiff of it. Alice says my exact thoughts. "Blood."

It's not just any blood though. A memory surfaces from when I was about three. Jacob and I were staying at a hotel in Las Vegas. He was trying to teach me math, complicated math. He tried to turn the page of the notebook where we were writing and ended up slicing his finger open. It was no more than one drop of blood that got out before his healing skills fixed it, but I still remember that smell.

And this was the exact same smell.

_Jacob. _

* * *

**First off- What did you think? Please review!  
**

**Second- My story recently hit 1000 views! HOORAY! Thank you to everyone who has read this story!  
**

**Third- After this chapter things really start to pick up. I had this huge AH HA moment while writing this chapter and while looking at my sisters Halloween costume... you'll understand after the next chapter. Anyway, I know what's going to happen next and it should be very good and hopefully very violent.  
**

**Fourth- Sorry about the long break between the 6th and 7th chapter. Both of my shows just ended and I was pretty busy with them and school. But now I'm on FALL BREAK! So I should be able to update often. Maybe not everyday but every other hopefully.  
**


	8. True Vampire

**Chapter 8- True Vampire**

I don't wait for Alice and Jasper; I take off running in the direction of the blood. My mind goes into overdrive trying to figure out what could have happened. I know that the trail doesn't end here because if the vampire was trying to get away from us then he wouldn't make the final hiding spot so easy to find. So what happened then? Did Jacob try to fight his way away from the guy? No, if Alice, Jasper, and Jacob combined couldn't take him Jacob alone definitely couldn't. Did he go ahead and kill Jacob? That could very well be a possibility.

I race through the trees and end up stopping in a very small clearing. It's an odd setup; the trees are lined up in a perfect circle and leave no space in between their trunks. There's not even enough space for one person to squeeze through. The only trees that are spaced enough are the ones that I broke through to get here.

My eyes and nose find something right in front of me and my breath catches in my throat. Jacob's blood is splattered all over the grass and trees. It almost looks like someone took a splatter paint brush and threw red paint everywhere. Alice and Jasper come up from behind me. Alice gasps and puts her hand on my shoulder. At first I think it's just to reassure me, but then her hand gets heavier and I realize I'm supporting her entire body weight.

"Alice!" I yell.

Jasper looks startled but not confused. He gently puts one arm around her waist and holds her up. He nods reassuringly at me. "She's okay Renesmee. She's having a vision. That's how we knew where you were. You were smart moving around so often, but when you planned to settle down back there she saw you and we came."

I nod but it doesn't decrease my panic, the vision could be about Jacob. Alice's eyes slowly unglazed and she takes a quick breath. "The Battle of Fredericksburg."

"What?" I ask bewildered.

"It was a battle in the Civil War. The south won that battle." Jasper answers immediately.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with anything?" I ask still mystified.

Jasper shrugs and turns to Alice, who explains. "The vampire who captured Jacob was turned into one of us during the Battle of Fredericksburg. My guess is that he's going back to the old battlefield. That's where we'll find Jacob."

Jasper frowns. "Virginia. We should probably eat now, before we get any closer. Now that we know where we're going it shouldn't take too long and I want to be in top condition to fight."

Alice nods in agreement. "Okay, how about you go on and hunt and I'll stay here with Nessie. Then we can and hunt together later."

"Why can't all three of us just go together?" I ask.

Alice smiles in a motherly sort of way. The exact way Mom used to look at me, my heart starts to ache. "Because you need to sleep and I can be on guard while you do."

I glance around nervously. "That's fine, but can I sleep somewhere else."

Alice and I find a nice place to settle down on some rocks by a stream. I set my backpack down in between two rocks so that it doesn't roll away. My hard skin doesn't really process how hard the rocks are and so I get comfortable easily. Alice sits propped up against one of the rocks, humming to herself.

As I lie there I think back to a day that I never ever think about. The day the Volturi came.

"_You remember what I told you?" We had been talking to the Volturi for a while now. I tried to not listen to what I didn't need to hear. But I had been needed a few times and they had just declared that it was time to council. I couldn't ignore this any longer._

_ I feel tears in my eyes but I nod as she pulls me from her neck. "I love you." I whisper. I felt Jacob and Daddy's eyes on us now but I ignore them._

_ "I love you, too." She touches my locket as if to say that she'll never be gone from my heart. "More than my own life." She kisses my forehead, before leaning up to whisper in Jacob's wolf ear._

_ "Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air." _

That last sentence reminds me of something else. "Why did you want me and Jake to stay in America?"

She takes a moment before answering. "Renesmee, from the day you were born I was almost positive some problem would arise with you. But I never imagined it would be the Volturi. So, from the day you were born I started a secret search for another person like you, half vampire and half human. I thought I had found one and so I left. He was very uncooperative though. I told you to stay in America so that if we ever did need to find you we would have some idea of where you were."

My mind stays hooked on one piece of information. "You mean you found someone else like me?"

Alice nods. "Nahuel was his name. I thought that by bringing you to him he would see a better need to help. That's why we came here Nessie. That's what we've been doing all this time, planning ways to convince him to help." She seems to realize what she said and forces her mouth shut.

Anger starts to build inside of me and I sit up. "You mean you lied to me? I thought you were trying to save our family!"

She stands up and faces me. "Nessie, I'm sorry. But the only way to save your parents is if we convince the Volturi that you're not dangerous."

I stand on my rock so that I tower over her short body. "You say that like you know they're alive!"  
She moves her gaze to the ground. My voice lowers to a dangerous whisper. "You mean that they _are _alive? You didn't tell me?! How could you?!" My last phrase rings throughout the quiet forest.

She looks up in time for me to leap onto her. I have the upper hand because she wasn't ready. My body smacks her chest and she goes flying backwards, trips, and falls into the grass. I jump into the air and land perfectly, with my feet on either side of her waist. I kneel down like that and pin her arms to the side. Her surprised face turns into a snarl and she kicks me off of her easier than she would a rag doll.

"You haven't eaten in a while Nessie. It's not a good idea to attack while you're at your worst." She's right. I haven't eaten since we moved to Ohio. Even than little motion of jumping onto her has me beat. I can't believe I've made it this far.

Well, I'm not waiting any longer. I take off running and eat everything that comes to me. I try not to think about anything that has just happened. I don't stop until I can't hold one more drop of blood. I wipe my mouth on my arm and slowly make my way back to camp.

Alice and Jasper are waiting for me. Jasper's eyes are still black like Alice's so I assume that I interrupted his hunt. I open my mouth to apologize. But Alice holds up her hand. "Don't worry; everyone gets moody when they haven't eaten. You're fine and I forgive you."

I manage a small smile of gratitude. "You guys should go eat. I'll be fine here and I'll sleep until you get back. We've wasted enough time."

Alice looks as if she's about to argue but Jasper cuts her off. "You're right, sleep and we'll feed."

Alice sighs and shakes her head but follows him when he takes off. I watch until they're gone and then look up to the sky. It's starting to get dark and I can just make out a star through all of the trees. I smile as I remember the rhyme Jake told me about after I told him how much I loved the stars.

_Star light, Star bright_

_ First star I see tonight_

_ Wish I may, Wish I might_

_ Have the wish I give tonight_

You're supposed to make a wish after you say that, I figure it can't hurt and repeat the rhyme. "I wish that everyone will be okay and together again." I used to only wish for things that would help other people, but tonight I felt like I deserved a little luck or help.

I lie back down and close my eyes but I don't feel anything that hints to me sleeping. So a lie there and try to talk myself into going to sleep. _You'll wish you did. It'll help you tomorrow. _I give arguing with myself and just try to clear my mind. It works.

My nose catches the scent before I hear anything. I pop up and look around, weird; Jasper and Alice aren't back yet. It looks like its morning; they should've been back by now. I don't stay on this subject too long because something is coming my way. I look around for a second before hiding behind a thick tree.

A family comes through the trees, laughing. I wasn't aware that there were any houses around here but apparently there are. The entire family has bright red hair and freckles. It's a boy maybe a year younger than me, a little boy and girl about seven, and a mom and a dad. The older boy grabs the girl and swings her to sit on his shoulders the dad does the same thing to the little boy. As soon as the mom starts to look around I know I'm in trouble. My backpack is still wedged between two rocks. Thousands of dollars are in that backpack and so are my clothes and the old passport for me and Jake.

I cross my fingers and hope that the mom doesn't spot it. I'm not that lucky though. She picks it up and says something to her husband. I can't lose that bag. My legs move without permission from my brain. I'm not quite sure if this is a good idea or not, but I guess it's too late now.

The older boy almost drops the girl at the sight of me. I guess it would be rude to tell him that his mouth is hanging open so I keep my mouth shut. "Hi, I'm Vanessa. That's my bag." Short, sweet, and to the point.

The mom raises her eyebrows as I walk closer to them. "Oh, I'm sorry." When I get close enough to them I cautiously reach out my hand. As soon as it touches my fingers I pull away carefully, so she can't feel my skin. I want to take it and run, but without Alice and Jasper I can't go anywhere. "Don't mind me asking, but why are you out here so early?" She asks.

"I-uh- Well-" I never thought that they'd ask. "I was just taking a walk. Same as you I guess." She's staring at my mouth and I unconsciously reach up to touch my lip. _Do I have dried blood on my face? _

Faster than the tension came it disappears. I don't even have to turn around to know why.

"Hello." Alice says in her angelic voice.

Jasper and Alice come up on either side of me and Alice rests her hand on my shoulder. It's more of a protective move than a normal, friendly gesture.

The older boy is almost drooling by now. Not that I blame him, Alice is like a beautiful pixie. I hold back my questions for them while Alice starts to talk to the family. "I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper, nice to meet you." She walks up to them confidently with her hand outstretched. The boy seemed to deflate at the word boyfriend.

The mom seems less suspicious now and shakes her hand. She winces at the temperature. Alice smile apologetically "Sorry, I'm a little chilly. Well we better get going. Come along guys."

We start to leave but the dad calls for us. "Wait!" He leans over and whispers something into his wife's ear. Her eyes widen and she walks over to the older boy. She whispers something to him and he pulls out his phone. He snaps a picture of us before we can stop him.

I'm about to ask what the heck's going on when the dad starts to talk. "You're the kids from the wanted posters right? Well, we're calling the police."

I don't wait another second before attacking. I feel bad at once because the little girl falls off of the boys shoulders and I'm pretty sure her head hit a rock. I rip the phone out of his hands and kick him in the chest. He goes flying into the creek and lands face down. I'll have to remember to turn him around later. Alice and Jasper handle the parents. The mom apparently didn't try to fight and is running to the boy in the creek. The dad is a different story.

He must be a very careful guy because he apparently carried around a knife. Jasper knows that it can't hurt him but is trying to look a little less obvious and acting like he's scared of it. The little boy scampered off into the woods somewhere I guess because he's nowhere in sight. Alice walks up calmly behind the guy and punches him in the temple. He crumples to the ground.

I gasp in horror. "Alice! Did you-"

"Don't worry, he's not dead."

I take a deep breath and try to take in the scene around me. I look around and see the mom crying beside the little girl that hit her head. Nerves start to come to my stomach. I can't help myself, I walk over to her. She squeaks and tries to crawl away. "Wait. I'm sorry," I say "Is she okay?"

The mom glares at me. "Why should you care?! You did it!"

She should have just burned me alive, it would have hurt less. I shake my head. "No, I didn't mean to." I breathe. I kneel down beside the girl carefully and touch the place where her heart should be beating. I don't feel anything.

My stomach churns and I want to just go and throw up. I stop breathing, not because I want to but because my body won't let me. Everything in me shakes and I feel like someone just stabbed me. I collapse beside the body and sob. I've killed someone. I killed an innocent little girl with a whole life ahead of her.

_I'm a monster. I'm a true vampire._

* * *

**So I'm starting to get a lot of views on this story but I only have 5 reviews. If you've ever written a story you know how that feels, so PLEASE review!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**GOOD BYE BYE!  
**

**~MusicGirl~  
**


	9. House at Fredericksburg

**Chapter 9- The House at Fredericksburg**

I basically shut down after that. The next thing I'm aware of is getting picked up off of the ground but at this point I don't even care enough to see who it is. I feel like such wimp, cradled in someone's arms while I weep. The pain isn't physical, but this is probably the most emotional pain I've had since I had to leave ten years ago. It might even be more than that because this time I caused the problem. That poor family, they were just going for a walk and then I come and murder one of their children. It's all that stupid bags fault. Speaking of which I don't even know where that went.

To enhance our problems apparently we were on wanted posters! How did that happen? My guess is the Volturi, they probably put them up. But, there hasn't been a picture of me since I looked five. I try to remember some time that they could've gotten a photo of me. Then it hits me. About four days ago the yearbook kids came around with cameras. Someone must have gotten a shot of me, but that would mean the Volturi had to know that I was at that school. They were probably watching it too. _What if the school was attacked after I left?_

I notice that whoever's holding me keeps bouncing me slightly, so we must be running. I can't just sit here while they carry me. I lift my head from my hands, which are now sopping wet, and see Jasper face concentrating hard. I don't want to say anything to disturb him if he's following the trail, but it would make it easier for him without me. Alice solves my dilemma.

Her voice rings out from behind Jasper. "Jasper, why don't we take a short break?"

He glances down at me and, for the first time, realizes I'm awake. We stop under a bridge and he lets me down. They both stare at me as if they're waiting for me to explode. "What?" I ask self consciously.

Alice approaches me very carefully. "Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about the whole shutting down thing."I say casually. I don't need them to see me as a bomb.

"Nessie, you didn't shut down." She says tentatively. "You kind of went insane after the… fight. You were throwing things and you even managed to pull a small tree from the ground."

Jasper laughs. Of course_ he_ can, he used to fight other vampires all the time. "That mom's going to be in a mental hospital for a while."

For some reason this doesn't make me feel any better. Actually this makes me feel worse. "Oh." Is all I can manage. Alice still is looking at me gently, but she doesn't look afraid of me anymore. I take a deep breath and push all of my horrible memories away so I can focus on our task at hand. "Let's go. We're getting Jacob back today." I say that with such force even Jasper stares at me. I press my lips together, smile, nod, and take off running.

I hear Jasper and Alice behind me and suddenly realize why this is so easy. I stop so suddenly that a get a little dizzy. Jasper chuckles. "I'll take the lead."

We make great time and end up standing at the end of a neighborhood by afternoon. The neighborhood connects to the highway and then just goes in a straight line, with houses on either side of the road. We walk down the road until we get to the place where it does a full circle so you can turn around. At the top of the circle a gravel driveway goes through the woods. Jasper nods and we run up the driveway. What we see takes our breath away.

The house is at least three stories tall and the land is unbelievable. It's all flat and the trees just stop, all in a perfect line about one hundred feet away from the house. White steps lead up to a porch with rocking chairs on either side. "Wow." I say.

"This is it, the trail stops here." Jasper says certainly. I gulp and nod slightly.

Alice lifts up her chin and outs on a determined look. Jasper looks as if he's seen this before and this isn't new to him, preparing for a fight. I must look like a child compared to them. Then I remember what we're doing this for and all of my doubt melts. I'm going to do this, for Jacob. He's kept me safe all these years, so now it's time for me to return the favor.

I walk up between them and go straight towards the house. When I reach the porch I hesitate only slightly before surging up the stairs. I reach to open the door and am surprised when Alice's hand touches the door knob with my hand. I glance back at her and she smile reassuringly.

The door swings back to reveal a room with wooden floors. The room narrows into a hallway where doors are placed on both sides. At the very end of the hall a staircase goes up to the next floor. In an unspoken agreement we start to open the doors and search them. I open the closest door to the left and have to cover my mouth to suppress a scream.

It's a bedroom, a little girl's room. I know because her body is tied to the bed. She's dead; all of her blood's gone, so I don't understand why she's tied down like that. I don't want to stay here any longer and I can't bear to think that this happened to Jacob, but I have to look everywhere. My eyes sweep to her counter where I see a bottle of sparkles and a bunch of other hair and dress up accessories. I check under the bed to make sure there's not a hidden staircase or something. It's possible. Nothing else in the room is suspicious in any way so I decide to move on. As soon as I turn around a person appears in the doorway. But it's not anyone I know.

"Welcome Renesmee, to my house at Fredericksburg."

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Good? Bad? Amazing? Terrible? Please tell me in a review!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**~MusicGirl~  
**

**I want to say some thank you's to everyone who has followed, favorite, or reviewed my story...  
**

**Followers- 11, Awesomesauce3, Glassbug, Ilovemycullens3, JustcallmeRiley, Kelfa, LadySkadi, MissBookwurm, Mrs. Bella Black-N-Pack, PurplePandasLoVe, Rockets521, Sabella Rose, Socajam, dragonsareawesomeandrealycoo l, reginakttykt, and wolfgirl1973**

**Favorites- **** 11, Awesomesauce3, Jupitergirl25, ****Mrs. Bella Black-N-Pack, ****Socajam,** foxgirl224, kiwihipp, **dragonsareawesomeandrealycoo l,** ihavenoideawhattocallmyself, krazypurplewolf, tessuhhh, and wolfgirl1973   


**********Reviews- 11, JustcallmeRiley, ****dragonsareawesomeandrealycoo l, ****Awesomesauce3,** Socajam, krazypurplewolf, Megan, and guest  


**************_I've been trying to check out these peoples stories and all of them are insanely good! So if you're looking for a great story, look at theirs! _  
**


	10. Rescue Mission

**Chapter 10- Rescue Mission**

I push all of my fear away and glare at the figure in front of me. He's quite handsome, I'll give him that, but so is every other male vampire. He has a very muscular body, just like Uncle Emmett. He looks like he was about twenty when he was turned. I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe the stereotypical vampire with a long black cape and fangs showed even when his mouth was closed. The only thing that I predicted correctly is his glowing red eyes. Fresh red eyes, probably from the family he just feasted on. That also means he's at his very best.

He grins evilly at me. "It seems my plan worked. Just to give me the satisfaction, tell me why you are here." He has the slightest hint of an English accent. It must have faded through the years.

I decide to go ahead and tell him, what harm can it do? I use the toughest voice I can. "To get Jacob back and I _will _succeed."_ If_ _Alice and Jasper find me._ I add mentally.

He chuckles. "Of course, I just wanted to hear it from_ your _mouth. Oh, excuse me I am being rude. My name is Jonathan. Did you get to the spot where I worked my little magic? Nature, you see works for me. I spilled the dog's blood to keep you interested." He seems very proud of himself. It must be his only accomplishment in his life.

I try to keep him talking as long as possible. But I can't stall forever the fight will come. "Why do want him?"

"Jacob? Well, it's not just him I am interested in my beauty." He walks closer to me and runs his fingers through a strand of my hair. It takes everything within me not to turn around and run. "You see, I've never truly liked the Volturi. But they have a big price for you right now as long as you're alive." His breath smells horrible, it smells like blood.

"You're doing this for _money_?" I ask in disgust.

He laughs like I'm the most ignorant person in the world. "No, my dear, they offer endless supplies of people and land. All of that would be for me and only me."

"You sound like a people person. Ever heard of a social life?" I don't know where the sarcasm came from, but I kind of like it.

He snarls. "They said alive. That's the only requirement."

_ Oops, didn't think of that. _"Nessie duck!" Alice's voice comes from somewhere in the house. I don't think twice before hitting the ground. Alice can see the future, she knew what was coming. Jonathan's fist narrowly missed my neck. He growls and I roll under the bed. Not the best hiding spot but it gives me a second to think. Jonathan cackles. "How ironic this is, today is the exact day I was changed so many years ago. December eleventh, it just so happens to also be the day of a very famous battle. Capturing you would be like an anniversary gift!" My arms are sprawled out from where I dove for cover and he reaches down and grabs my hand.

Luckily Jasper flies into the room and latches on to Jonathan's back. He lets go of my hand and I jump out from under the bed. I'm about to jump into the fight but Alice shows up in front of me out of nowhere. "No, find Jacob. I had a vision, he's in a basement. Go." She orders. I would argue, but I've never heard Alice sound so intense.

I dash out of the room and take a millisecond to calm down before opening another door. I shut it immediately when I see two parents tied in the exact same position as the little girl. When I've checked all of the downstairs rooms, I've seen two boys and one teenage girl dead, I run up the marble stairs. Every room I've checked has had a fireplace so it must be an old house. Jasper and Alice have left checks engraved in the doors that they've searched and only one of them still needs to be checked out. I find nothing but a bed in that room and take off to the next floor.

I hear a scream from below, high pitched, it has to be Alice. But she told me what she wanted me to do. That's the reason we came. On the third floor there are only four rooms. The very last room has a trap door in the middle of the room. Buckets are stacked on top of each other on and lean against the walls. It must be their tornado supplies. The door's only a few feet wide, but who knows how far down it goes.

I pull the door open easily and see a metal ladder leading down. I can't see the bottom because of how dark it is. I'm not sure how far a half vampire can fall before they hit the ground, but I assume I can make this jump. I can't waste time climbing down a ladder. I slide my feet over the edge and right away I feel freezing air. How cold was it down there? If it's enough for me to shiver I don't think any normal person could stand it. Luckily Jacob's not a normal person. I close my eyes and jump into the darkness.

_Bend your knees, Renesmee._

_Don't try to land on your feet, Renesmee. _

I smack the freezing floor and immediately pain shoots through me. I don't know how far I fell but I do know that it must have dropped about one thousand degrees from the third story in the mansion. I don't want to get up; I'm in so much pain. But then I hear a voice. It's hoarse and rustic but I recognize it instantly.

"Who's there?"

My heart beat picks up. Funny, I'm perfectly fine in front of Jonathan but just hearing Jacob's voice sends me into a panic. "It's me, Renesmee." I whisper into the darkness.

He's quiet for a second so I continue. "Where are you?"

"Turn around, you'll see a fire."

I painfully get to my feet and turn around. I didn't get the vampire seeing, sadly. So all I see is blackness and a few glowing embers of a fire. "Okay, I'm coming."

I take one step and then stop. How will I find my way back to the ladder? "Hold on Jake, I'll be right back."

He doesn't respond I hope that means okay. I step back and latch myself onto the ladder. I climb up as fast as I can; my vision's blurry for a second once I get back in the supply room. I throw the lid off of one of the buckets and find bottled water. I go through four different buckets before I find what I need, rope. I've learned my lesson and so I climb down the ladder. I tie a knot on one of the poles and unravel the rope as I walk. My ankle aches, but I try not to think about it. I focus on getting to Jacob.

I approach the embers trying to find him. I end up tripping over something on the ground and crumbling right beside the fireplace. I'm lucky I didn't bash my head on the wall. I let out groan when I hit the floor. "Good job, you found me." Jacob says. You can hear the pain in his voice and yet he's still trying to joke around.

"Jake, I'm _so_ sorry!" I say crawling over to him. As soon as I lay a hand on him I know something's wrong. Jake's normally at very hot temperature but his skin is icy cold. I fell down his body, his arms are tied behind his back and his feet are tied together. I must wince at the temperature because he comments about it. "The cold would've killed any normal person by now."

My heart aches for him. "I'm going to get you out of this. I promise."

He stays still while I untie the ropes. As soon as he's free I throw my arms around him. For once I'm the one trying to keep him warm. "We've got to get out here."I say stupidly. I half expect him to make some sarcastic response but he doesn't.

I take his hand without hesitation and follow the rope back to the ladder. "All right, I'll go first; make sure no one's waiting for us at the top." I grab on to the first bar that I can and start to pull myself up, but Jacob puts his hand on my back.

I look back at him but it doesn't do any good, its sill pitch black. "Nessie, I don't think I can. I'm- I'm not strong enough."

I want to cry for him. I want to take away his pain; I'd take it instead of him. But I can't so I have to suck it up. "Okay, you go first. I'll help you from behind. I won't let you fall Jake."

He starts to climb and I place a hand on his back. Every time he falters I give him the slightest push to boost him. We burst into the light and I slam the trapdoor closed. The cold from the basement's already starting to affect the room up here. As soon as I look at Jacob I know he's in trouble.

Bruises cover every inch of his visible skin. The only clothes he still wears are ripped up gym shorts. Cuts cover his face and arms and he's much skinnier now. He must lose weight fast as a werewolf. I wonder if he's even had anything to eat since he was captured. I don't have too much time to think about it because an agonized shriek comes from below. It says only one word.

"NESSIE!"

* * *

**Well? How was my first attempt of a battle? Actually it wasn't really _the_ battle. I do promise that Renesmee will be apart of the rest of the fight though. Remember how I said that I got inspiration by my sisters Halloween costume? You'll hear about that in the next chapter.**

**Thank you thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iis much for reading!  
**

**~MusicGirl~  
**


	11. Battle of Fredericksburg II

**There were a lot of complaints about something that happened and as I was rereading I think that you guys were right. So I changed a few things around and I think some of you should be happier. But, I want you to know that if I had done it for any specific purpose than I would have kept it but, since I didn't I changed it around for you! Skip to after the battle if you've already read this find the change.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Battle of Fredericksburg II **

I'm reluctant to leave Jacob while he's in this state, but it seems like Alice is having more urgent problems right now. I shoot to my feet and race down the steps. The battle downstairs is raging at full power. It has moved into the entrance room and it looks like everything in the little girls room has been blasted out of her area and into the long hallway. The wall that separates her room from the hallway has crumbled and is long gone. Jasper's in one of the still standing walls. Yes, you heard me right; he must have been thrown at the wall so hard that he is now literally _in_ it. He looks dazed and in no condition to help Alice, who's arm has just been ripped off and thrown into the rubble. She's laying helplessly on the floor with Jonathan looming over her.

I know that I'm not stronger than Jonathan so I take a different approach. "Jonathan! Who has the higher price me or her?" I yell from the top of the stairs. "Because I have what I want I can leave now!" Of course he doesn't know me well enough to know that I would never do that.

It has the desired effect because he turns around and faces me. A devilish smile comes to his face. "Ah, Renesmee. So, you found your boyfriend did you?"

Any boy crazy girl would have shrieked in that moment that Jacob was not my boyfriend, but I just shake that word off. "Yes, I found him. And I'm willing to bet that I have a bigger cost than Alice and Jasper combined."  
His eyes narrow. "Yes, you are correct. I'm not interested in them. You have the value." Oh, so I guess now Alice, Jasper, and Jacob don't have value?  
"I sure do. But of you want me, you have to get me." He nods like it's a fair deal and lunges at me.

I really didn't think this whole thing through. I have absolutely no chance against Jonathan and even if I did manage to kill him, I have no idea how to get Alice, Jasper, and Jacob out alive. I jump out of his way and end up rolling down the steps. I hit the bottom with a loud thud. I look up in time to know to roll to the left. Jonathan comes barreling down the steps at me. As soon as I'm out of the way I leap to my feet.

For a second we just face each other and in that second I decide that it's time to go on offence. I charge at him and he just laughs. A mistake on his part because that distracted him from blocking me or getting out of the way. I hit him with enough force to send him flying down the hallway. In that half second I get to think I look into the girl's room. The walls are gone so I'm able to see into it. She has a fireplace in her room too; I guess I just didn't notice. The good part is that I notice a box of matches resting in the wreckage of her wall. And isn't the only way to officially kill a vampire is by burning them?

I spend too much time thinking about this because the next thing I know a fist comes in contact with my face. I'm only a half vampire, so only when there's a lot of pain I feel it. I'm surprised that the impact didn't snap my head off of my neck. The pain's enough for me to believe it. It didn't rip my head off, but I'm pretty sure it did break my jaw.

My world spins and I'm thrown off my feet. Jasper seems to be coming back to life and with my vision still blurry I see him charge Jonathan. They hit head on and the fight begins. I get to my feet and run to help him. I grab Jonathan's arm and bite it. Jacob's told me multiple times that it hurts vampires. I don't want to, but if everyone's lives depend on it, then I will. It's surprising how easily my teeth slice into his skin. He howls in outrage and turns on me.

Before I have time to react he bites my arm. Take the worst pain that you've ever had in your life and then multiply it by ten and you might have a peek at the feeling of this. Everything in my mind goes blank and all I can focus on is the agony in my right arm. Alice must be on her feet now and trying to fight because I can hear the buzz of her flittering around as she fights. _What happens if a half vampire gets bitten? _

I must have backed up because I hit part of a wall. My foot slips on something and I drop to the ground. I realize that my eyes are closed and so I painfully open them. I see the bottle of sparkles that was in the little girl's room. The label on it catches my attention and I'm able to vaguely ignore the searing pain in my arm. I snatch up the bottle and whip my head around to find the box of matches. "JACOB!"I scream pretending to just be yelling for help. I hope that he does come down though; otherwise my plan will never work.

I light one match. Then I open then bottle with EXTREMLY FLAMMABLE written on it. I look up and see Jacob hobbling down the stairs and Jasper and Alice gaining the upper hand on Jonathan. I know that I can't distract them, but I don't have a choice. "Alice, Jasper RUN!" I'm not sure if they took the hint our not but I spray the glitter on the match and throw it towards Jonathan.

I'm not able to throw the match far enough and so it explodes a few inches from my face. I scream and fly backwards. My head hits something and the pain in my arm seems to get even worse. For the first time in my life I wish that I could just die. The pain is that bad. Then everything around me catches fire and all I can see is the red glow of the flames. Almost instantaneously my world goes black.

When I finally wake up I'm laying on fresh green grass. The sky is pure blue and a slight breeze pierces my skin. There's no sign of pain ever being inflicted on my body. I start to sit up but it just makes my head spin and so I go back to my first position. If I'm out alive then that has to mean at least one other person is living too. There's no way that I could have gotten out by myself.

"Whoa, just stay down. It's okay." Hearing that voice seems to melt all other worries. My eyes flicker to the side. I just need to confirm the voice with the face. My heart beat picks up when I see him. He's sitting beside me and I become conscious of his hand in mine. His hand's warm so he must be feeling better. I don't pull away and for some reason holding hands doesn't even make me nervous.

"What happened?" I asked with my eyes still on Jacob.

His lips pull up in a small smile. "Alice and Jasper took the hint. They each got one of us out of the house. You saved us all; we never would have taken him down physically. He didn't understand what was happening and so the bomb thing hit him. You've got great aim."

I blush a little and I want to just sit here, but more questions come to my mind. "What about Alice's arm. And I got bitten! What happened to me?"

"Nothing changed with you. You'd think that you'd be a full vampire now, but nope. And Jasper made sure to get the arm before anything happened to it." His face says that Jasper might have gone a little crazy trying to get it back, like maybe put someone else's life in danger. But that doesn't matter.

A wave of relief hits me. "Thank god."

"You don't have anything to worry about anymore, you saved us. They went out hunting; you've been asleep for about a day." I start to struggle to get up and so he places his hand on my back and supports me. For a second I just gaze into his deep brown eyes. "You are nothing like your mother." He states.

Considering all I know about him having been in love with my mom, this hurts. He recovers quickly though. "She wouldn't have fought Jonathan one on one. And she definitely would not have been able to do anything after being bit. You're just… stronger than her." I grin even though I don't like him calling her weak. "Thank you for saving me."

"You would do the same for me." I say honestly

"True." He uses his arm to push me towards him and he plants his lips on mine. I don't hesitate before kissing him back.

* * *

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I can't believe that I have two pages of them!  
**

** BYE EVERYBODY!  
**

**~MusicGirl~  
**


	12. Dating a Dog

** Hello again! I just wanted to tell everyone that if you've been reading this for a while and haven't checked out the changes to Chapter 11 then you need to because it's a little different. **

**Happy Reading Guy!s!**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Dating a Dog**

For a while Alice and Jasper are gone and I just get to sit with Jacob and talk. He gathered very useful information but the bottom line is that the Volturi have kept the Cullen's alive for two reasons, so that when we found out we would come to get them and so that they could get knowledge of our whereabouts from them. The first part of the plan worked, but the only one who knew anything about us was my mom and she only knew that we were in America. The Volturi apparently built an underground fortress under the Cullen's old house in Forks. So that means that we get to go back. I'm not sure if I should be excited or horrified about going there.

When Alice and Jasper return I notice that Alice looks a little lopsided. She's wearing a tank top and so you can completely see where she had to put her arm back on and it's obvious that the balance is a little different than before. "How are you?" I ask her immediately.

She smiles. "Thanks to you I'm perfect." I glance down at her arm and she laughs. "Don't worry about my arm, I'm already starting to get used to it. We have a bigger problem."

They sit down across from me and Jacob and I feel truly apart of the "group meeting" for the first time. Now that I've actually done something to help us reunite with our family I feel more important and a lot more useful. I've proved that I am good for something other than killing innocent girls and running. It might also have something to do with having Jacob back and truly being _with _him. Jasper and Alice always have each other and now I have Jacob and he has me. He must feel something like this too because we share an almost inside joke smile and it kind of is, Alice and Jasper don't know about us. Well, Alice can see the future and Jasper might be able to feel the emotions.

As Jasper starts to speak I look at the group of us together. Between me, Jasper, and Alice the whole forest is lit up like we are the source of a second sun. The light reflects on the leaves and dances on the grass. I've always wondered what I look like in the sunlight, I can guess but it's not like I have a mirror when I go in the sun. So it's nice to be able to see someone else like me, Alice and Jasper look absolutely stunning.

"So, we know that they are still in Forks now. But, until we get Nahuel we have no way of convincing the Volturi that Renesmee's safe to let live." That hurts a little; I'm not some type of monster. "We know you're perfect Renesmee, it's just that they don't." _How- oh yeah, my emotions._ Alice sends me a sympathetic look and Jacob takes my hand. I can't help but blush, which I hate myself for, but Jake just smiles at the sight.

Alice and Jasper either don't notice or pretend not to. "Alice, you told me that you thought he might help us if you took me to him. Why don't we just do that?" I ask.

"Nahuel lives in South America, so it would take a while to get there and get back. Are we sure we want to waste all of that time?" She asks me in return.

"We could fly." Jacob says.

Jasper smiles at him. "Yes, that's exactly what we're going to do."

I'm not sure where in the world we are, but luckily we find an airport less than five minutes away. Beside the airport parking lot we hide in the shade of the trees. The parking lot's huge and people are everywhere. Alice manages to see into the future and see the time the flight to South America leaves. The only problem is getting inside without sparkling. "It's too risky to just walk through them; we need something to cover our skin." Alice says.

I bite my lip. "Jacob could buy some clothes for us."

He shoots a look at me and I laugh a little, I know that he's always hated shopping. Whenever I used to ask for clothes he would groan and complain the entire time we were there. I didn't care that much about what I wore, but I made sure to get clothes that I liked. The problem was that I didn't like much. "Don't worry, just buy some jackets and hats and we'll be fine." I say.

Jasper and Alice agree to the plan and so we race to the nearest clothing store. The closest shaded area by the store is all the way at the end of the parking lot and across a crowded highway. Jasper gives Jacob enough money to pay for jackets and hats, Jasper must have gotten that little bag before we left the creek where I killed the little girl because he pulls it out of his jean pocket to get the money. We take cover and crouch down so no one on the road can see us. I watch as Jacob walks through the parking lot and don't turn away until he has completely disappeared. When I do turn around I see Alice and Jasper eyeing me suspiciously.

"What?" I say already feeling the blush coming on.

"You and Jacob are together!" Alice bursts out and Jasper even cracks a smile.

I pretty sure I look like a tomato I blush so much. I don't know what to say so I just sit there embarrassed beyond belief. "It's okay Nessie; I'm not going to judge you by your taste in guys." Alice laughs; Jasper breaks out in laughter now too. I must've taken her first comment the wrong way; I thought she was going to go on about us being cute together.

I start to feel a little protective over Jacob. "Is this about the whole vampire, werewolf thing?" I ask outraged. They can't seriously be knocking Jacob after all that he's done for me!

Alice places her hand on my shoulder. "Well, we aren't supposed to get along this well in the first place. I mean he did imprint on you, but honestly most of us were hoping that you wouldn't take him." Jasper nods in agreement.

I can't believe this at all. "Alice," I say calmly. "Jacob has done everything for me. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him and you're insulting him? Who didn't want me to be with him?" I feel my anger rising so I have to focus not to yell.

"Well, Rosalie was against it and so that meant Emmett kind of had to be. Carlisle and Esme were okay with it though; Jasper and I were more neutral." She says softly.

"What about my parents?" If they didn't want this then I was going to feel extremely guilty because I really don't want to defy them, but I'm not going to give up Jacob.

"At first they hated him for imprinting on you. I think they were getting over it though, but I'm not sure if they really wanted it." Jasper says, definitely not sugarcoating anything.

"When they said goodbye they told him that they loved him." I say putting up the defense.

Jasper shrugs. "Well, they did think that they were going to die. I mean Nessie; you're practically dating a dog."

"Well, maybe if you would have been there to help, _Jasper, _they wouldn't have felt like that." I say his name with extra venom. "Besides, at least he's alive unlike you." I can tell Jasper's about to do something he would regret later; luckily Jacob comes back right then.

He slides into the trees and sits down beside me. He starts to hand out jackets but then notices my facial expression. It must be pretty bad because he scoots back a little. "Is everything okay guys?"

I'm still furiously glaring at Jasper when I respond through gridded teeth. "I'm fine."

Jacob looks at us all with raised eyebrows. I flick my eyes over to Alice who looks stunned at how tense things became between us so fast. "Okaaaay." Jacob says nervously. "What time does that flight leave?"

That seems to get Alice out of her trance. "Right, we better go." She leaps up and helps Jasper to his feet. I stand up as soon as Jasper gets to his feet, not wanting him to have an advantage if one of us loses our temper. Jacob cocks an eyebrow at us again.

"I'm gone for five minutes and everyone suddenly wants to kill each other." He gives a shaky laugh and stands beside me. After putting on all of the extra clothing we run back to the airport and walk out into the sun.

I make sure to grab Jacob's hand when Jasper's watching and he rolls his eyes. We're able to buy tickets, which is good; if the flight was full we would have had to sneak on the plane. After security and every other stupid thing we have to go through we roam the plane looking for some seats. It's first come, first serve with the seats and because we're a little late we can't find four seats together. I'm fine with the two people arrangement though, and I'm sure Jasper is too. I spot a place where four seats are available but two of the seats are in the row in front of the other two. Jacob and Alice start to go for them but I pull away and find the farthest seats away from Jasper. When we sit down Jacob let's go of my hand and crosses his arms.

"Tell me what's going on." I know that I have to tell him eventually, so I tell him everything. He takes the news well, which surprises me. "Your mom tried to attack me when she first found out. I knew that she never really liked us together." He smiles a little. "When you would sleep, images would appear in your mind that she would look at. Only my face appeared as much as hers. God it annoyed her." He laughs.

I blush; I've probably done that more in this day than I have in the rest of my life. "I loved you just as much as I loved her. I didn't mean to upset her by it though."

He smiles. "How were you supposed to know that she was stalking your dreams? And lov_ed_?" He asks,

It takes me a second to get this when I do get it, I blush even more. "I was talking about when I was a baby. Now, I _love_ you."

He grins. It's the best sight in the world, his smile, when Jacob's happy you can't help but be happy with him. "I love you too."

I rest my head on his shoulder and he lays his head over mine. I bring my hand up to his free cheek; I picture a heart and put out two heads inside of it. I feel the corners of his mouth turn up on the top of my head. That's how we fall asleep the rest of the flight. It's Alice who wakes us up. When I open my eyes I see everyone on the plane is getting their baggage out from the top compartment. I nudge Jacob and his eyes flutter open.

"We landed." I whisper.

We get up groggily and start to walk to the door. I almost forget about being mad at Jasper until we accidentally bump into each other. I narrow my eyes at him and he returns the gaze. Alice grabs my arm from behind me. "Jasper's been in wars. He's not one to forgive and forget easily." I roll my eyes and stop walking until Jacob catches up with me.

He takes my hand as we walk into the airport. For the first time I get nervous, what if this doesn't work and Nahuel refuses to help us? I take a shaky breath and focus on walking at an even pace with Jacob's huge strides.

After we exit the airport Alice and Jasper keep walking. We walk until the night falls, then morning comes and we still walk. My feet are starting to get tired and I can barely keep my eyes open, but I'm not going to complain. I'm not sure why we aren't running, is the place that hard to get to? About mid afternoon I really start to drag, Jacob's practically pulling me along. Finally he stops me. "We should stop."

I eye Jasper and Alice but they haven't noticed that we've stopped. I don't want Jasper to know that I'm not strong enough to walk for days on end. Jacob smirks a little, he obviously suspects this. "I have an idea."

He walks a little deeper into the woods and transforms into a werewolf. When he comes back he's holding his sweatpants in his teeth. He flings them at me, but that's not why I gasp. "You're going to get us caught!" I exclaim because we're really not that far in the trees. If someone was walking on the road or looking closely from a car window we would be dead.

He can't talk in this form so he just kneels down. I can't help but beam. I haven't ridden Jacob for years now, but I've always loved riding him. I climb onto his back and nestle into the space between his shoulder blades. I still fit like it was made for me; I ball up his pants and stick them in the pocket of my jacket. Immediately I drift off, knowing that when I woke up it would be time to meet Nahuel.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or followed or favorited my story! I love you all!**

**Remember how I told you that I'm involved in a ton of stuff? Well that stuff is finally getting to me and that's why it has taken me so long to update. I'm sorry! I'll try to post faster next time!  
**

**~MusicGirl~**


	13. Nahuel

******Happy Thanksgiving everybody!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Nahuel**

When I open my eyes the first thing I notice is the noise. Bugs and birds and any other type of rainforest animal you can think of is making all the sounds it can, it all comes together like a really off key orchestra. The next thing I notice is the light. I should have known, I mean we're on the ground in a rainforest, barley any light reaches us at all. I'm still snuggled up in Jacob the wolf's fur, but we seem to have stopped moving. I sit up and see that Alice and Jasper have surrounded a tree and are staring up at it. I slide off of Jacobs back and put his sweatpants in his mouth, he trots off to phase back into his human form.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I ask cautiously.

She looks at me and smiles a little, glad that I'm finally talking to her. "We think this is where Nahuel lives. He moves around a lot in here, but it looks like he made a permanent house her." I frown.

"In a tree? You mean like a tree house?" When Jacob and I moved around a lot a few of the houses had tree houses in the back yard. When I was younger I would always make Jacob read to me in them.

Alice nods. "Yes, but it's a little more complicated than that. Come see for yourself." I get a little closer to the tree and look up. My jaw drops. Platforms come out on about four different trees and circle the entire trunk; walls have also been put up to make it more house like. A hole just big enough for a person to slip through is located on the bottom side of the biggest platform. Jacob returns and also gapes at the top of the trees.

"Now how do we get up there?" Jacob says, asking my exact question. The platforms are at the very top of the trees, just below the leaves, and the rainforest has some of the biggest trees in the world.

"Easy," Jasper says walking from the other side of the tree. "Easy, the _vampires_ can just climb it. But you I'm afraid will have to stay on the ground."

Both Jacob and I open our mouths to complain, but Alice beats us to it. "Jasper's right. Even if we did find a way to get you up there Jacob, Nahuel probably wouldn't like you. We want to get on his good side."

Jacob grumbles about him having to get over it one way or another, but doesn't raise another complaint. I look him in the eye and he shrugs. "Just hurry." He whispers.

"We will." The three of us start to climb, leaving Jacob alone. I really don't want to leave Jacob after what happened a few days ago. But, I know that I have to do this and as mad as I am at Jasper I know that he's right. Nahuel probably won't like his mortal enemy waltzing into his house, that's probably not the most strategic thing to do. So, I climb quickly and try to plan out what I'm going to say as a go.

When we finally reach the platform all Jacob looks like is what an ant would look like from a normal height. I can still see him and every detail on him though, thanks to my vampire sight. I walk away from the edge of the platform with a little bit of reluctance, I'm honestly terrified of meeting Nahuel. I've tried to push back this fear, but now I have to face it. My hands find my necklace that I haven't thought about for a long while now. I pull it out from under my torn shirt, the clothes I'm wearing are the same clothes we fought Jonathan in, and open it up. My parents smiling faces melt any nerve or fear I had about meeting Nahuel. I can do this; especially of I'm doing it for my parents.

Alice comes up to me and looks at the locket. A sad smile comes to her lips. "I've never seen a vampire fall in love with a human until your parents Nessie. Edward loved Bella more than anything in the world. We're going to get them back, I swear."

I look into her honey eyes and know that this time she is being serious. "That night before we found Jacob you said that they were alive. How do you know?"

She laughs a little. "As soon as the Volturi decided what to do with them I saw it. I can see the future after all."I let out a sigh and laugh at the same time. _How did I not think of that before? _"Come on, Jasper's waiting for us."

We proceed to the entrance of the little shack. It wraps around the tree so I can't imagine how it's big enough for even one person to fit in. Jasper reaches out to push the door open, but something else gets there first. The door swings open and a dark skinned vampire with dull amber eyes stands there. He's just wearing enough to cover everything that needs to be covered and he has decorative, nature necklaces on. He'd be handsome if he didn't look like he was about to kill us. "I told you _never_ to come back!" He roars in outrage. I step back and stand out of sight. My presence probably made it even worse!

Alice holds her hands up in surrender but Jasper stands like a statue, holding his ground against the enemy. I guess he learned that when he was in a vampire army. "Nahuel, please stay calm. We brought the girl we spoke of." Nahuel narrows his eyes but he does quiet down. Alice pulls me up to the front, to stand face to face with Nahuel.

I stare in shock. He doesn't look any different than the other vampire's. But it's like we automatically have a connection because of who we are. I feel a bond to him that I really don't have with any other person in the world. I've always had Jacob and I still do, but to see someone with the same situation as me shows me that for the first time in my life I'm not alone. He apparently doesn't feel the same way. "You expect me to believe this?!" He snarls.

I look back at Alice and Jasper for assistance, but they just wave me on. I turn back to Nahuel whose standing with his arms crossed and a horrible look in his eye. If looks could kill. Without Alice or Jasper to help there's only one thing for me to do. "Can I show you?" I ask in a meek voice.

His expression changes to puzzlement. "How would you do that?" He asks, the anger is still there but is fading.

I smile a little and reach out my hand. "Just hear us out." I touch his cheek and he flinches, but doesn't pull away. The first thing I picture is my first vision f my mom. I make sure to emphasize the sound of her pounding heart to show she's still alive, then I show my dad bending down to bite her as I was carried out of the room. I let him listen to the conversations I heard about my mom while she was being changing into a vampire. I show him the first time she held me as a vampire. I vision a timeline sort of thing and show him everything, from Iriana seeing me to the battle to the Volturi. Then I show different pictures of me growing up and point out how I stopped aging. When I pull away he's looking at me with some type of glaze over his eyes. It's almost like he's so surprised that he zoned out in the middle of it. "Do you believe me now?"I ask quietly.

He blinks a few times and tries to focus on me. "I-I-" Another woman comes up from behind him and touched his shoulder. This woman looks almost identical to Nahuel but her hair's longer and she also has a cover up on her upper level.

"Who's this?" She asks worried. Then she notices Alice and Jasper. "Oh, hello Alice, Jasper." They step up on either side of me and nod their heads in acknowledgement.

"I'm Renesmee. You must be Huilen, Nahuel's aunt. I'm a hybrid, just like Nahuel." I say holding out my hand. She takes it gingerly and gives it a slight shake.

She raises her eyebrows at me. "A hybrid did you say? Nahuel, is this true?" She asks looking at his still surprised expression.

He nods. "Show her."

I smile and touch my hand to her cheek. She jumps, backs away, and grabs Nahuel's hand. Nahuel pulls out of her grasp and then latches onto her arm, pulling her back to me. "It's okay Aunt Huilen, trust me." She cautiously approaches me and allows me to place my hand on her cheek. I show her everything I showed Nahuel and then take a step back, waiting to see her reaction. "Do you see now?" Nahuel asks her.

Huilen nods and smiles at me. "I suppose I do. Why don't you step inside for a while? It must have been a long journey here." She says pleasantly. Alice and Jasper smile and follow her inside but I hesitate and look back. Jacob's out there all alone. I guess that no one noticed my pause except for Nahuel because he's the only one left when I turn back around.

"Who's out there?" He asks gazing at me like I'm the most confusing thing in the world.

"No one, I was just looking, it's beautiful out here." I comment starting to walk inside the house. He blocks me though.

"Someone's out there. I can smell them and they stink." He says bringing me with him to the edge of the platform. Together we gaze down at Jacob who's sitting on a branch looking at the ground. "Who's he?"

"Jacob, he's my boyfriend. He's the one who took care of me all of those years I've been away from the Cullen's."

Nahuel doesn't look at me. "Why doesn't he come up here? He's not a vampire?"

I shake my head. "No, he's a- something else." I know that I've really messed up now. How will I get out of telling him now?

"What is he?" He asks.

Might as well tell him now, if he refuses to come at least it will save us some time. "Jacob's a- well- the Cullen's are friends with the- werewolves. Jacob is the alpha of one of the packs." I say the last sentence quickly for some reason. Nahuel doesn't react at first.

Eventually he looks at me again. "I don't like it, but I want to meet him. We'll see later." He turns around and marches into the house.

Well, it went better than it could have. Now Jacob just has to get Nahuel to like him. "Jake!" I call. He whips his head up and looks at me with worry.

"What's wrong!?" He yells.

"Nothing's wrong. Nahuel wants to meet you." I said that quietly, good thing he has insane hearing. He jumps up and starts to climb up the branches. He makes it up within a few seconds. "Be good, he seems to like me so it's up to you now." I say quickly and almost silently. I head towards to house thing. This house must be the main one I guess. It has a huge table and four chairs. Cabinets are also everywhere which I guess has all of their processions and food for Nahuel in them. The middle of the house is the tree trunk and the room is lit up by numerous homemade candles. Nahuel, Huilen, Jasper, and Alice are seated around the table talking; they look up when they hear us enter. Nahuel must have warned them Jacob was coming because none of them look surprised, although Alice and Jasper look nervous.

"Hey." Jacob says giving a little wave. "I'm Jacob."

Huilen looks at Nahuel and then back at us. She gives a small worried smile. "Hello Jacob. So you're a- um-"

Jake helps her out. "Werewolf. Yep." She nods and looks back down at Nahuel, who stands up.

"It's no question why you are here. You want me to speak for Renesmee against the Volturi." He says.

Jasper nods a little. "Yes, but now it's more complicated than that. They have captured our family and we have to get them back. You won't have to fight them, but the consequences are higher than before, the Volturi might not think to hear you out before killing you. But, if you do this for us out family will be forever in your debt." I guess he's not trying to sugarcoat anything.

Nahuel remains silent for a minute. He and Huilen share a glance and then both look up at Jacob. _Here it comes._ "I do not wish to travel with my born enemy." He states bluntly.

I can tell Jake's going to make some joke as an answer so I nudge him, telling him not to answer. "Jacob is the reason I'm alive. He's the only one my parents trusted with me from birth. I owe him everything and I trust him with my life. I promise no harm will come to you by him."

Nahuel narrows his eyes. "Do you mean to say that he is stronger than me?"

_Yes. _"No, but what other reason would you have for not wanting to travel with him?" I have him cornered now and he knows it. If he says he won't go then he looks like a wimp who's scared of his enemy. I try to make myself look innocent, but the satisfied smirk if hard to keep off my face as I watch his struggle.

"So you expect me to risk my life to save yours?" He asks, avoiding the other question.

"You would not have to fight beside us; you would just need to speak. If things look for the worse I'll make sure to step in front of you. But, it's not just me, if it was I wouldn't ask it's the entire Olympic coven, Denali coven, werewolf packs, and many more all depending on you." Now he's really trapped. How could he possibly say no?

He looks at Huilen and then stands. "Fine, I'll accompany you. But, I do not want to be anywhere near the dog." Jasper snickers and Alice sends him a look. I force the sneer down and smile. "Of course, thank you. My coven will repay you with anything you'd like."

"They'd better. Huilen will stay though; if the risk is high I don't want her to be in harm's way. When will we leave?"

"Now." Jake and I say at the same time Alice and Jasper say "Tomorrow."

"Jacob needs rest Nessie." Alice says gently.

Jacob shakes his head. "I'll be fine; they could be dead by the time we get there."

"You need to sleep and we need to feed. We'll start in the morning." Jasper says bossily. I glare at him along with Jacob, but we both know it's true.

"Fine." I say knowing Jacob will never be the one to admit defeat.

"We only have one bedroom though." Nahuel says.

"Don't worry about it. We'll sleep on the ground. We leave at sun rise." Jacob says before pulling me out the door. Jasper and Alice follow behind us. We jump to the ground Alice and Jasper take off to go hunt.

I laugh a little. "Don't worry about me! I'll find something _alone_ in the morning!" I call after them. Jake laughs too. "It's really cold out here." I say. The sun's blocked by the trees and so now it's almost pitch black down here too.

"I know what to do." Jake says running into the trees. He phases and then comes back to me in wolf form, dragging his clothes along with him. He drops them by a tree and then plops down in front of me. He turns on his side; I curl up in his side, comforted by the fur. He brings his head down so his chin is right beside my head. I push my head against his neck and immediately find warmth. I look up with my eyes only and see just the leaves, no stars. Usually I would mind, but for once I don't feel lost without them.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I've been really busy this week. Anyway, I now have a new story on here called _We'll Make It Through_. It's a Twilight Hunger Games crossover and you should check it out! Thank you to everyone who has done anything to this story to boost my spirits! I love you guys!**

**~MusicGirl~  
**

**P.S. I just realized that this has been my longest chapter ever! New record!  
**


	14. Heading Home

******Sorry this chapter took so long but here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Heading Home**

That morning I wake up enveloped in Jacob's fur and he's snoring, loudly. Only a little light peeks through the trees, but it's still enough see, I know that I need to feed, so I unwillingly scoot away from his warm coat and stand up. I stretch and feel my back pop from being so weirdly positioned last night. I look down at my tattered clothes and try to run my fingers through my hair; I must pull out half of it just by that simple action, so I give up on the appearance issue and decide to just hunt.

I walk through the trees, enjoying the new scenery. There are animals everywhere; the problem is I don't know what any of them are. Multicolored frogs and strange oversized bugs cover the entire ground, they're unfamiliar and so I'm hesitant to eat any of them. Eventually I hear a huge snap of a branch and I jerk my head up. Sitting not twenty feet above me is about three dozen monkeys. They're all surrounding me and staring in a suspicious way. For a second I'm confused and stare back, but then it dawns on me, all of them are staring at me and then glancing at the same monkey and then back at me, they're waiting for the leaders order to attack. At first I'm confident that I can take them, so I decide to try and get one and then get out, I didn't count on all of their numbers. As soon as I jump up to the lowest branch of a tree they charge me, at first I'm able to grab one and get its blood. But, after that I really don't feel the need to kill anymore, so I've reached a little bit of a dilemma. It's hard for me to kill animals as it is, so when they all pounce and try to murder me I'm not sure how to get them off without causing more death.

One of them leaps straight on my chest with so much might that I lose my balance on the tree branch and fall to the ground. As soon as I hit the bottom I'm covered in monkeys, biting, scratching, and pounding me unsuccessfully. It doesn't hurt that much I just can't move. It seems like the numbers doubled from the time I saw them to now. I don't feel pain, until one of them manages to clamp down so hard on my arm that it breaks the skin. I didn't know it was even possible, so just the sight of it makes my stomach flip. I see my own blood ease out of my skin and onto the ground. I forget all about the monkeys in that instant because of my blood, I've never seen it before. One thing that shocks me especially is its odd color, lighter than other animals and people but even if it was a normal color I still would have been too paralyzed to do anything. That's when all of my fear of this stupid monkey attack hits me. If these monkeys can make me bleed, then what else could they do?

I try to push up to a standing position but the weight of them is too much. I begin to flail my arms around in a desperate attempt to get them off of my body. I manage to whack at least three away from my head and chest but then more come to take their places. I'm about to give up, I refuse to kill anymore than I have to. But, then all of a sudden I hear something in the distance, multiple vampires running. Instantly I feel relief but then I realize that they're vampires and I'm bleeding. Some pressure on my chest from where the monkey's had been sitting but then I see the vicious face of Jasper over me. Terror fills me but I do the same thing I did with Jonathan and push it away. With the monkeys it was different, I wasn't fighting with my life so I'm able to get my hands out and slightly push Jasper away. The monkeys seem to be disappearing and I find enough space to hop up. Alice, Nahuel, and Huilen have also arrived in the forest. But unluckily Huilen and Nahuel take Jasper's side and try to get me. Jasper, Huilen, and Nahuel are facing me but Alice is blocking their path. At least it distracts Jasper a little, but I know this cause is hopeless. Alice glances back at me and my arm with concern. She mouths "Where's Jacob?" I shake my head to tell her that I don't know. She turns back to the vampires and I back up to a tree where I tear off a leaf and cover the blood. But me moving must have triggered something in them because they start to run towards me. Alice must be trying frantically to keep from wanting to eat me too because she just stays frozen. I decide that my best option now is just to run I turn to race into the trees and nearly have a heart attack when a huge wolf is standing right behind me.

"Jacob!" I whisper relief washing though me. He jumps past me and attacks Nahuel. That isn't really much of a challenge; all Jacob has to do is ram into him before he falls to the ground. This gives Alice enough time to come to her senses and for me to come into the fight. Alice won't attack her boyfriend and Nahuel's already down so she charges Huilen. I start to go for Jasper but Jacob swings his huge head back and knocks me away and toward Huilen and Alice. Even though it makes me a little angry that he doesn't think I can handle Jasper I know it's true. I go to Alice's aid and together we easily tear her wrist off which puts her in enough pain to be too disoriented to do anything productive. Alice motions to Nahuel who's starting to stir.

"Tie a leaf to your arm with a vine and get him. I'll handle her." She says quickly. I rip a vine and leaf off of the nearest tree and secure the leaf around my arm. Then I rush to Nahuel's side and press my hands down on his arms to hold him to the ground. I look back up at the battle raging between Jacob and Jasper.

It's a pretty fair fight, not one of them seems to have the upper hand. Not even a little. I hear some type of crack in Jacob's side but he keeps pressing on, unaffected. I meet Alice's eyes helplessly. I bite my lip, let go of Nahuel, and start to walk to them. Alice must be able to see my plan and follows me. "Jasper." She says quietly, stopping t about ten feet from them. "Jasper, can you hear me?" It seems silly. But because Jasper used to be in battles and everything it doubles his natural hunting mode. So, apparently he can go into that mode and not even be aware of what or why he's fighting. All he knows is that he's trying to get blood. That power can be a curse or a gift; it makes him an excellent fighter but a million times harder to control himself when he needs to. At these times it's only Alice who can get him back in control. "Jasper listen to me!" She orders loudly. He pauses just long enough for Jacob to win the battle. He jumps onto him and pins him to the ground keeping his paws and Jasper's chest.

Jacob snarls and I hear something behind me. I turn to find Nahuel rushing over to Huilen's loose hand. I turn back to Jacob and Jasper and see Alice approaching. Jasper's starting to calm down and when Alice leans down beside him his face completely relaxes. Reluctantly it seems, Jacob takes his paws away and walks towards. He grabs me with his teeth by my shirt and slings me onto his back. We start to run and I bury my head into his fur, just like I did ten years ago when the Volturi came to Forks. We stop at the trunk that holds the house. Jacob disappears for a second and then reappears in his human form. You can almost see the steam coming out of his ears. He looks as if he's about to punch me but instead he pulls me into a fierce hug. Then even more surprising, he starts to laugh. Its half forced, half real, it's almost as if he doesn't laugh he'll just explode. "This was all because you wouldn't kill a few monkey's wasn't it?" He asks still with his arms wrapped around me.

I blush a little. "Maybe, I don't enjoy killing and you know that Jake."

He nods into my shoulder and just holds me closer. "I know. But if those two don't learn how to control themselves I'm going to literally _kill_ them."

"Please don't. We need Nahuel, at least until we talk to the Volturi." I say and Jacob laughs.

"Good. I won't be able to stand him much longer than that." He pulls away and looks up at the house. "If you would like I bet Huilen owes you some new clothes. You could go search through her stuff."

I'm going to make some stupid joke about me liking this look but then decide that it's not worth it. "Good idea. I feel like this is about to give out completely and just fall off my body." Jacob leans against the tree as I race up to the house. At the platform I realize that I have no clue where Huilen's room is. I choose the nearest one to the left and luckily find it immediately. I open chest and find a black cut off tank top and some black pants. I feel the pants and unlike their silky look they're actually very strong feeling. Intrigued by how they work I pull two pieces of the leg apart but it doesn't budge. I change into the outfit and then go to another chest where I find a hairbrush and some bands to pull my hair back. I search around until I find some shoes that can replace mine, that's when I realize that this entire room is full of clothes. I want to explore around the entire house area but then I hear Jake yelling.

I run outside and look down to see Jacob shouting at Jasper. Alice seems to be torn in between the two, she knows Jake's right but she can't betray Jasper. I jump over the edge and land right beside Nahuel who's watching all of this with a horrified expression. He grabs my shoulder as soon as I hit the ground. "I'm so sorry Renesmee! I wasn't thinking, when I smelled human blo-"

"I'd like to apologize as well. It's just been so long since I've actually smelled human blood and I wasn't aware that you could bleed." Huilen says cutting Nahuel off. I glance down and am glad to note that she got her back on her body.

I smile gratefully. "It's okay I wasn't aware of that either. I should have just killed the stupid monkeys anyway." I want to continue the conversation but I'm too interested in the argument between Jasper and Jake.

"Well if you would have just helped her instead of laughing in the bushes then it wouldn't have happened!" Jasper yells.

"I wasn't laughing in the bushes Jasper I was stopped so I could see what was going on and I was about to help before you decided to eat her!" He roars.

"I guess you won't let your girlfriend get attacked by monkeys anymore then!" Jasper says in response.

"Maybe you should just learn to control yourself!" He hesitates before saying the next part. "Bella was more controlled then you and she was a newborn!"

Jasper growls and starts to charge him but Alice holds him back. That's when I step in. "Enough! We're done fighting! I've had enough. It's over and we need to go."

Jasper continues to glare at Jacob. But Jake decides to annoy him ever further by agreeing with me. He smiles stupidly. "You're right Nessie. Let's all hold hands and skip merrily down to Forks like freaking five year olds!"

I frown at him. "Jake!"

"Fine. I'll go, but I don't want _anything_ to do with this damn bloodsucker!" He thunders before running into the trees to phase. I sigh and close my eyes disappointed, when he comes back I'm surprised to see that he's still in human form. I guess he just needed a moment alone.

"Let's get going." I say turning to the furious face of Jasper. Jasper grabs Alice's hand and starts to walk. Jacob waits for me but I'm too busy staring at Huilen and Nahuel. Huilen is hugging Nahuel and kissing his forehead telling him to be safe and that she loves him. These are the moments that all I want is a mom. If I had a mom then maybe I wouldn't have had to go hunting alone today and none of that would have happened. If my mom was with me then I wouldn't have had to spend my entire childhood on the run from evil vampires trying to kill me for just being born. Even though Huilen isn't technically his mom it's just the same. I feel my eyes start to water and I turn away from everyone's eyes. Jacob grabs my hand and whirls me around to face him. I blush when I remember that I'm wearing a tank top that shows of half of my stomach, and then I remember that he's not wearing a shirt now and blush even more.

"Hey, we'll get her back." He says guessing what I was thinking. I smile and we start to walk after Alice and Jasper, together. Nahuel catches up with us and the comfortable silence between me and Jacob turns into an insanely awkward silence. Jacob breaks the silence. "Did your blood freak you out?"

Nahuel looks down, most likely embarrassed for his behavior. I recall that moment when the pinkish blood came out of my arm and nod. "It was horrible. I didn't even know that I could bleed. Stupid monkey's with sharp teeth." Jacob laughs and we continue to walk.

We walk forever. Nahuel never complains once, most likely because he feels bad for trying to kill me today. Jacob never let's go of my hand and eventually we start up a small conversation about our family. Some of the old stories Jacob tells Nahuel I haven't heard before and they make me happy and sad. Seeing Jacob happy makes me want to smile and enjoy myself but they also remind me that there's no guarantee that we'll get them back. We don't talk to Alice and Jasper the entire time. Even on the flight back to America we three sit away from them. When the plane lands in Forks I decide that it's time to talk with them. I approach them as soon as we walk out the doors into the pouring rain.

"Alice!" I call from behind her.

She turns and smiles a little. "Yes?"

"We need a plan." I state.

Jasper whips around now. "Not here. Too crowded." Then he continues to walk. I glance around and count a whole of ten people but I go along with it. There's really no point in arguing. We stop behind a car in the parking lot where no one's around. We all gather into a circle and Jasper begins to talk. "Okay, here's the plan."

* * *

**So, I want to say I'm sorry for taking so long. I know I said that I'd get this chapter up sooner than the last one but I guess I just had so much stuff that I haven't been able to type AT ALL! As soon as I finished I wanted to put it up so I didn't get to edit it more than once so I apologize for any errors.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed or favorited or followed me it means a lot!  
**

**I want to make sure that everyone knows that YES I will absolutely be continuing this story no matter how long it takes. It shouldn't be that many more chapters anyway. Once this story is over I guess I'll have to think of a new one. If anyone has any suggestions then feel free to PM me and give me an idea:)  
**

**Thanks again! Bye Bye!**

**~MusicGirl~  
**


	15. Old Friends

**Hi guys! I'm back! yay! Sorry it took me... 6 months... I really have no excuse. But, this story is back on and I will try to update weekly again. Don't hold me to that though. **

* * *

**Chapter 15- Old Friends **

The plan's very generic, but we couldn't make it any more detailed because no one had any clue what the inside of the Volturi base looked like. We decide to split up; Jacob and Jasper are going with me because apparently I need more protection, I protest but I know it's useless. Alice and Nahuel have the job of basically spying and finding out where everything is located. Jacob is going to follow behind Jasper and I, trying to make the path smell horrible. We don't have a way to communicate between us though, so we're relying on Alice having a vision while everything's going on that tells her our location.

"Do you want me to phase?" Jacob asks Jasper. I can tell it pains him to have to go to Jasper for orders, but Jasper is more experienced than him so he has no choice.

"Phase when we get out of here." Jasper says motioning to the parking lot, happy to be the boss. "Let's go."

We head into the trees that line the road and I walk close enough to Jacob so our arms are pressed together. He puts his arm around me, I'm so nervous for this I'm actually shaking. He tightens his grip trying to reassure me. "It'll be okay. You'll be fine." He whispers to me.

"It's not me I'm worried about." I say quietly. I actually have a whole plan made up in my head if things don't go the way they're supposed to. The plan basically protects everyone but me, but I'm absolutely fine with that.

Jacob walks a little further into the trees to phase. He's trotting towards us when all of a sudden I see something flash in his huge eyes and he stops abruptly. "Jacob?" I say worried. He doesn't react and just stays in that exact same position, frozen. "Jacob!" I repeat becoming terrified. _What if that horrible vampire Alec has blocked his mind? _I dash over to him and latch onto his fur. "What's wrong?" I say desperately trying to get a response out of him. Alice can't have visions about werewolves so she's completely oblivious to what's happening as well. Suddenly Jacobs' eyes focus, he looks at us as huge tears begin to form and motions us with his head to follow him. He starts to run and we trail along behind him, confused.

We're going too fast for me to keep track of all the twists and turns we take. Over time Jacob slows down. He leads us over a hill the view literally takes my breath away. I gasp and stand there at a loss for air. Alice and Jasper have about the same reaction. Over this hill is a valley, which has multiple tents and camp sites set up. A stream runs straight through the middle of the camp. But, the real reason I'm in shock is because of who's wandering around the sites. I hear the sound of something huge approaching us from the left. We all turn and Jacob runs to meet the Seth wolf. I put my hand over my mouth and grin. The wolves happily wrestle just like they would have ten years ago when I was just a little girl.

"Seth!" I exclaim. He breaks away from Jacob and runs towards me. I raise my hands up to stop him but he tackles me anyway. I get pinned underneath his huge body. He doesn't put any of his weight into his front paws, which is fortunate for me because his front paws are resting on my chest. I laugh. " Hey, nice to see you too." He's about to let me up but changes his mind, leans down, and licks me. "Seth!" I yell. But I'm laughing too hard to care. He jumps away now and runs back over to Jacob. They have a mind conversation and together run into the trees to phase back into their human form.

By this time almost every wolf and human has gathered at the top of the hill. Among the humans I recognize Sam, Leah, and Embry. I try to make out some of the wolves, I recognize Paul, but that's it. Uh oh, I should notice more than that. I sick feeling comes to my stomach, almost on cue; Jacob comes back and puts his hand on my shoulder. I make eye contact with him and my heart drops when I see the look in his eye. "Wh- Who?" I stutter. He cringes and I immediately feel even worse, but I have to know. I turn to face him and only him. "Who is it?"

He clamps down on his lower lip and pulls me into a hug. "Q-Quil and J-J-Jared and more, but you wouldn't know them." He whispers in my ear.

Oh god. If this happened to the wolves what's happening to the vampires? Who's still alive there? I push those thoughts away and hold on even tighter to Jacob, I can't even pretend to feel his pain. He is mentally attached to these people, literally. That means he has to feel their pain every time they think of someone who fell in battle, as well as his own pain every time he thinks about it. At least when I think about my parents I can go into my world and not have to worry about anyone else suffering because of it. But then again, all of this suffering is my fault. If I hadn't been born, no one would have died and no one would be being held captive right now. So, really, everything always comes back to me.

Sooner than I would like, Jacob pulls away and walks up to Sam, dragging me along with him. They face each other for a moment with hard faces. But then something I'd never thought I'd live to see happens. Both Sam and Jacob's face cracks at the exact same time and they embrace. To see two of probably the strongest people I know reduced to tears makes me feel like someone has just stabbed a hole through my heart. This is my fault. All my fault. None of this would ever be happening if I were dead.

Sam leads us to a "special building", which is right in the middle of the entire camp. I'm not sure how many tents there are exactly, but the campsite is huge and the one Sam is leading us to is the only one that's actually made out of wood. Seth, Leah, Paul and Embry walk beside Jacob and Sam. They talk and to my surprise, they even laugh, a lot. I keep pace behind them, yet in front of Alice and Jasper. Speaking of them, they haven't said a word since we arrived; no one's taken too much notice of them, but you can tell they're a little uncomfortable.

We file into the cabin and I'm surprised to see two couches and an armchair all facing a fireplace. In the corner I see a small table with six chairs around it; I guess this is where everyone comes to meet. Everyone races for the couches, but Alice, Jasper, and I stand awkwardly by the door. For the first time I my life I felt unwelcome with the wolves, just like a vampire would. To my relief Jacob leaves his spot on the couch and takes my hand, he leads me over to the couch and beckons Alice and Jasper to follow him. However, they go to the table in the corner, I guess it's almost too much for them to handle, being completely surrounded by werewolves must be getting to them. Jacob pulls me into his lap, which causes a chain of wolf whistles.

"So I guess you two enjoyed your time _alone _together." Paul snickers.

The others howl with laughter. Jacob and I both blush. Even Leah, who is usually so serious, grins. I've always liked Leah, even though I've never really talked to her. Based on all the stories Jacob's told me about her she seems so strong, being the first girl werewolf plus losing her father couldn't have been easy. Her brother Seth is probably my second favorite wolf besides Jacob though. Whenever I used to see them he'd always pull some prank on me and we'd laugh about it together, he's like the silly older brother I've always wanted.

"Ha ha very funny Paul." Jacob says, bringing me back to the embarrassing conversation.

"Look! He doesn't even deny it!" Embry laughs.

"You guys are ridiculous. We have other matters to discuss. Right Sam?" I say, aware that I'm being a complete Debby Downer.

The laughter dies away instantaneously and everyone's face grows solemn. Sam nods though. "Yes, we have to fill you in on a lot." In the corner I see Alice and Jasper sit up to focus on his words. "After you escaped with Nessie," He glances towards me with a look so full of hatred and blame that I look away, tears forming in my eyes. "The battle kept going for ages. If it wasn't for Bella we'd all be dead, but she couldn't keep a shield up forever. Eventually we were overpowered. But, we managed to kill off dozens of those in the guard and even Alec." That makes me smile a little, even though I know the worst is yet to come. "All of the vampires that were still alive, and before you ask I don't know who they were, were captured. Because the Volturi aren't technically in charge of werewolves I managed to strike up a deal with them. We're not allowed to mess with them and they aren't allowed to mess with us. But, we're also not allowed back in La Push that way the people there won't know what happened. So we live here, at first people changed like crazy. Then as time went by some people grew out of the wolf phase and grew up, and people stopped changing. But, about a month ago we got ten new wolves in the pack and didn't know why. We know now though."

Throughout his story I was only vaguely paying attention. I can't get his expression out of my mind. He's the first person to ever recognize this is my fault, Jacob probably knows it as well, he's just too kind to show it. I'm actually a little glad that someone else finally blames me, I deserve it. Does this mean that the other wolves blame me as well? I can't stand the thought of all of them hating me too. Even though they have every reason to. Jake asks a few questions and the others chime in a little. But mainly we stay quiet. Eventually Sam claps his hands together once. "Well, Leah why don't you show _Nessie _to her tent." He says my name venomously, making me flinch. Jacob doesn't notice. "Seth show Jacob to his." Seth smiles and nods happily, but Leah just scowls. Yep, she's mad at me.

Luckily Jacob wraps his arms around my waist protectively. "Um… Do we have to be in separate tents?" He asks timidly. The boys all laugh but Leah just looks at us disapprovingly. "I- I uh, don't want anything to happen… to… um… her." He stutters.

"I'll be fine." I tell him, he looks at me with pleading eyes but for some reason I just want to be alone. I look away and meet Sam's eyes; this is a mistake because how he looks at me makes me feel even worse. But I suck it up and face him, "What about Alice and Jasper?" I ask, bringing attention to them for the first time. They stand in the corner and head towards the couch.

Sam's expression hardens if that's even possible, and his jaw clenches. "I just assumed they would have uh- other arrangements."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"He's right Nessie. We'll go hunting or something." Alice says looking at me.

"But we do have more matters to discuss in the morning." Jasper says forcefully.

Sam nods painfully. "I agree, it's getting late. Leah! Seth!" I guess it's hard for him to agree with a vampire, just like Jacob.

Leah gets up and motions me out of the building. We walk in an awkward silence, out of the corner of my eye I see Seth giving Jacob a while tour of the camp and they seem to laugh every few seconds. I decide that I have nothing to lose and go ahead and start a conversation. "So, what's living here like?" I ask.

"Horrible." She answers shortly. That's it, absolutely nothing else.

"Oh." I say weakly. We continue walking until I can't stand it anymore. "You don't like me do you?"

She stops abruptly and turns around to face me. Her eyes pierce into mine as she studies me. Eventually she sighs and shakes her head. "No, I don't hate you. I shouldn't blame you either, no one should."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because, it's not your fault you were born. It was your parents. They were the ones who decided to fight for you to live, it's their fault not yours." She says looking me straight in the eye.

I'm not sure how I feel about that exactly. She doesn't blame me but she still knows that overall it's my fault. Strange. She doesn't say anything else before leading me to my tent. "Jacob's is three rows down and two to the right over." She tells me before walking away. Great tour guide there.

I snuggle into my sleeping bag and ponder all the things that have happened over the past few days. My life has changed so much recently it's unreal. Suddenly I don't want anything to change. I want Jacob to appear beside me and hold me in his arms when I get scared or sad, just like he used to. Why me? Why couldn't I have just been a normal girl with parents, who grows at a normal speed, and then eventually makes a family of their own? I feel my eyes start to water when I think of that glare I got earlier from Sam. For the first time I start to think of what would happen if I ended my own life right now. Once when I was a little girl I asked Jacob if everything would be okay if I died. He replied with so much pain in his voice that I had cried. He told me, "Nessie, why would you ever think that? Everyone loves you and wants you to be alive and well. No one would ever be happy if you were gone. Please don't ever think about that again. Okay?" I nodded. I hadn't thought about suicide since. But now things have changed, a lot. I'm pretty sure almost everyone would give up my life for everyone else's safety.

Tears start to stream down my cheeks as I think about this. I don't even notice that someone has entered. "Nessie?" Jacob's voice calls worried. He's standing inside my tent looking down at me with a worried expression.

I try to hide my face. "Hi Jake. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you, and I'm glad I did." He tells me. I look up again to see he has knelt down so that he can see me better. Without saying another word he zips up the tent and crawls in my sleeping bag with me.

Immediately warmth spreads through my entire body. He wraps his arms around my shoulders as I sob into his chest. "Nessie, what's wrong?" He asks sadly.

"It's all my fault Jake. Everything. Everyone's dead because of me." I say in between sobs.

"No Nessie, it's not your fault. You did absolutely nothing wrong, everyone who fought for you wanted to fight to clear the world of the unfair Volturi. It wasn't just about you." He tells me. It doesn't make me feel any better though. Before I can stop them tears reappear in my eyes and I cry for about five more minutes until suddenly Jake shakes me and pushes me away a little. I look up, hurt. "Nessie you need to listen to me, now. Whether it was your fault or not doesn't matter anymore. Do you know why?" I shake my head, no. "Because you are going to get them back. I'm not saying this is your fault, but you obviously blame yourself, so everything that you think you did wrong is going to be made up for by saving them."

In that moment I've never been happier to be in the company of Jacob. So maybe this is partly my fault, but I can redeem myself. That's what I've needed someone to tell me all along, I just didn't know it. I think it's my fault and nothing anyone says is going to change that, so giving me a way to make it up to everyone is perfect. I take a deep breath and smile through my tears. "Thank you Jacob."

He pulls me to him again and kisses me gently. "We'll figure this out tomorrow. You'll see."

* * *

**How was it? Please leave a review, I would really love to hear what you thought! Thanks!  
**

**I also want to give a MASSIVE thank you to _Monkeymonkey123 _for inspiring me to start again! THANK YOU! :)**

**BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**

**~MusicGirl**


End file.
